Time Clan 1
by YaoiFan22
Summary: Chrono is actually a Mage from a Clan long forgotten on Cray. He knows how to Cardfight and for some reason has a deck of his Time Clan/Chrono Clan. Despite knowing how to Cardfight he hasn't tried on Earth and his Adoptive Aunt doesn't let him for reasons even she doesn't know. Read and you'll find out why. Prequel in the long series of this story.
1. Chrono's Dragon

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. Chrono's wand has a deep red shaft with a Clock on the top. For the most part the Clock is Danburite (clear). The black hands are Onyx, the 1,7, and 11 are Blue Zircon. 2, 5, and 12 are Yellow Tourmaline, 3 and 9 are Alexandrite. 4, 6, and 10 are Ruby, and 8 is Chrome Diopside.**

 **I don't think this story will give anything away from _A Blinded Fighter_ since this is the story after it's finished.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter One: Chrono's Dragon

Chrono's POV

I was standing in the middle of a street wondering if anything was going to happen today. Nothing ever does. I walked as soon as the cat that was by my feet started walking the opposite way.

I heard something so I stopped, looking at the sky I felt like something is going to happen today. I continued my walk to school after I thought this.

When I opened my shoe locker I saw a deck of **_Vanguard_** cards which confused me. I looked around and pulled out my gyroscope clock necklace. "Where are these from?" I asked my clock.

The time was reversed but only in this space so I can see who gave these cards to me. When it stopped I saw a white haired man with red eyes put them in my locker.

After the image was done I looked at the Deck and put them back in my locker. I don't want to ruin them since he must've given them to me for a reason. When I was in class I just stared out the window not really knowing what I want to do.

What I had wanted to do can no longer be made possible since time works differently there than it does here. I was in the yard under a doorway eating some walnuts trying not to think about what happened.

It does me no good to think about it before I heard someone's voice. "No! Don't do it!" the voice said making me look up to see cards falling above me. I ducked my head not wanting to get hit in the face with them.

All of them fell to the ground but one which landed on my head. I picked it off before picking up the others.

Two guys and a kid, I think is the one that screamed earlier, tried to tell me that they're his cards but he didn't. One of the guys glared at him making him close his mouth so he didn't talk. I looked around to see I had all of the cards.

Walking into the light I showed them who I was scaring them. I walked past them flinching subtly when they held their arms in front of their faces.

I kept walking over to the boy to give him his Deck back. "Here. Sorry I couldn't get them in time before they hit the ground" I told him when he shakily held both of his hands out.

I looked at the boys behind me speaking. "Got a problem with this" I was glad that my looks help with things like this at least.

"No sir" hearing the fear in their tones when I asked. I looked at the kid who was smiling happily at his Deck. I went to class to do some work.

On the paper when asked what I wanted I put down something that wouldn't make sense and isn't possible. 'My people's freedom, my home' not like anyone's going to understand that.

After I turned in my paper I went to my locker and took out the Deck. Turning it over I found directions to a **Card Shop** I pass by sometimes. I never go in it though since I didn't have a reason to.

What surprised me though was that there was a **_Chronojet Dragon_** on the bottom of the deck. 'There must be another reason besides having similarities to my name' I thought a bit curious.

I decided to go to **_Card Capitol 2_** to learn about the Deck. When I walked into the shop I saw a bunch of cards lined on the walls. They were on display in glass cases before I saw a TV across the room from me.

Walking over to it I saw a group of people surrounding a **_Vanguard Table_**. I heard 'the Great Kamui' ride **_Victor_**.

Somehow when he said it I was in space or wherever this is because I know this isn't **_Cray_**. I saw a robot thrust his sword into the ground slashing it forward. Shocks of lightning from the sword caused the crack in the rock to advance and hit the red **Dragon**.

I saw the **Dragon** change form before it flew towards the robot. That was the end of my imagination before it started again.

It started again when a few kids said that 'Kamui' was keeping up with a **Clan Leader**. I saw the fire from **Dragon** hearing my heart beat increase. I wasn't sure what this feeling was because I haven't felt it before in a very long time.

"I'm taking you down!" Kamui yelled **_Victor_** or someone jumping to attack. "You think I'd let you?" which I could've smiled at if I remembered how to.

After it disappeared again the **Game** was over. I saw the teal haired young man and a Ravenette youth shaking each other's hands before I snapped out of it. I almost jumped when the Ravenette man I saw put a hand on my shoulder.

I jolted at the contact before I calmed my heart down. 'It's just a person that's all' I said in my head before the young man spoke.

"I've never seen you here before is this your first time?" he asked. I just nodded before looking at the top right of his apron. I noticed the double 'C' which means he must work here.

"You work here?" I asked a bit curious. "You guessed right! I work here part-time" he nodded sounding happy about it.

He walked behind the counter so I put the Deck on it. He looked confused before he picked it up. " ** _Gear Chronicle_**?

Are you serious? When did they release a new **Clan**?" shrugging at this since that's not the case with me.

As far as I know this **Clans** been around for as long as I can remember. "When? And why didn't they announce it?" he asked excitedly.

"You should ask someone else" I suggested a bit awkward. He placed them on a scanner before I leaned over the desk to see the screen.

"They're real, the Scanner is always accurate" he told me picking the Deck up again. "Where did you get them?" he asked. "Some man, I don't know his name, put them in my Locker" backing away from the counter.

Kamui asked if I was wanting to try them out and leaned a bit too close. "You're going to have to teach me how to play" since Aichi doesn't have the time to.

I frowned at the thought because he helped me when I got here. He's the one person I trust here. "Of course but how does a Rookie have a Rare Deck like this?" he asked.

He was perfectly reasonable to ask when I don't think he was paying attention. Lifting the odd door-like thing he gave me the Deck back.

I actually already knew how to play, at least most of the rules anyway. Many people gathered behind me making me sigh. They wondered what kind of Units the Deck'll have.

Kamui picked a red Deck Case from a basket near a sleeping white Cat. He explained a World I already knew about before asking me for the Deck.

I gave it to him before he looked through it picking out a **_G-Unit_**? I think it's called that anyway. "We'll talk about this one a bit later" he said placing it face down on the Table.

He placed a weird thing right below the Table's edge showing a **World** -like Map of **_Cray_**. He told me it's a Map of **_Cray_**.

It does look similar in some ways before he spoke. "Which place looks interesting?" Kamui asked so I looked down. I clicked on the larger portion of the map and swiped at the screen.

I chose the ruins since they're the leftovers of the **_Gear Chronicle_**. "That's an interesting choice.

Those **_Ruins_** are somewhere in the **Dark Zone**. That definitely wouldn't have been my first pick" before he told me to imagine. "And that is?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Your imagination is a core part of the **Game**. Picture how the Match will unfold and get into your opponent's head.

Push yourself towards that image of victory" he had a determined look in his eyes. " **This** Zone specializes in Black Magic and Chemical Fusion Technology. Their monuments are said to be left over by an **Ancient Civilization**.

No one knows the reasons why they were built or their meaning. The secrets were forgotten" there was no real meaning.

"This is a Monument for **_Gear Chronicle_** " I said surprising him when I closed my eyes. Once I opened them I saw the monument on **_Cray_**. My **Clan** was the first to inhabit **_Cray_**.

Building Monuments and structures by going into the future and coming back into the past. I turned around when I heard Kamui's voice.

I saw that he was transparent with a smoky/misty body. He told me that our spiritual bodies are on **_Cray_**. Said that because we have no physical strength we're forced to call upon the creatures of the Realm for help.

"This is why the **Game** is called **_Vanguard_**. The ones who lead the way" which I knew already.

"Since you're still new to the **Game** let me go first to show you how. Watch carefully" and so I did. Just because I know some rules doesn't mean I know how to play.

Kamui placed a card face-down on the Vanguard Circle speaking after. "Stand Up, **Vanguard**!" he said flipping it over.

I didn't even have to try and imagine Kamui being replaced by his **Vanguard**. It comes naturally to me. "My essence has been embodied by the one who took my place.

Now it's your turn" Kamui urged. "Each loss and gain is up to you from now on.

And with how well you can envision the situation" Kamui explained. Lifting up my **Vanguard** I flipped him over standing **_Gunnergear Dracokid_** up. "Cool! It's my first time seeing a **_Gear Chronicle_** in action" well it certainly isn't mine.

I subtly shrunk in on myself from hearing people talk about **_Gear Chronicle_**. Kamui rode **_Extreme Battler, Kendhol_** as an example.

He also called a Unit to the back left **Rearguard**. "Your Vanguard can call allies to aid you" before he had **_Kendhol_** attack. This caused my Clock thrum which would mean that I'd have to dodge it if we were on **_Cray_**.

I wasn't scared about the attack since Aichi did teach me one thing about the **Game**. He taught me that the one who plays first can't attack.

"Imagine yourself riding stronger Units as the **Game** progresses" Kamui suggested. I rode **_Laser Gear Dragon_** before I tried attacking not getting anything. He told me I'd get the hang of it which I didn't mind.

He rode **_Extreme Battler Kenbeam_** before calling **_Final Wrench_**. When he attacked I gripped the table.

I did _not_ like that I get real damage when I play but others don't. I was smiling surprisingly when I pulled my head back. I wanted to see what was next.

I heard someone say Shion's name making me flinch visibly. Kamui looked worried but I just acted like nothing happened.

Kamui ended his turn so I started mine. I drew **_Chronojet Dragon_** riding him. **_Chronojet_** attacked three times with his tail.

The hits were hard enough to make **_Kenbeam_** impact the wall behind him. This attack made Kamui have three cards in the **Damage Zone**.

"Looks like you figured it out so no more Mr. Nice Kamui" Kamui grinned. He called two creatures to the **Rearguard**. He destroyed two of my **Rearguards** and got me to four cards in the **Damage Zone**.

He told me he was going to win but I told him that I will win because he taught me how to play. I had **_Chronojet_** attack first but he was intercepted.

 ** _Laser Gear_** attacked next and he was intercepted. The third attacked but he was also intercepted. I guarded against all of Kamui's attacks in the next turn.

I drew a card getting a **Grade 3** but it does make me wonder what my future holds if it isn't this. I heard a voice turning around when I heard it.

"I can offer a chance to change your destiny. Surpass space and time for the image you desire. **Generation Stride** " I opened my eyes when that happened.

I picked up the card that was from the **G-Zone**. "I was wondering when this would happen.

That card allows you to change what would happen next" Kamui explained. No one knows what would happen next anymore though. A chance to change the future?

"If you meet the requirements you can Liberate the **Generation Zone** " he told me. He sounded excited but I don't see why.

"This will decide which one of us will lose" I have a feeling he might've gone easy on me. I Liberated the **Generation Zone** seeing colors and space all around me. "Show me the image I see before me, **Generation Stride**!" I yelled in the space I saw.

I saw the creature of the statue and the one that's on the card-face. **_Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-Flare Dragon_** is the name of the creature that helped me win the Match.

I couldn't believe I actually won. "A Rookie beat me! My reputation's ruined!" he whined/complained. "You're top-notch, Kamui Katsuragi" he held out his hand asking for my name as well.

"Name's Chrono Shindo but you can call me Chrono" doing the same. I was surprised and resisted the urge to pull away.

"Thank you for the **Game** " he thanked me so I pulled my hand away. "That was the coolest!" "Can I have a look at your Deck?" I wasn't sure what to do. Feeling something crawl up my throat I coughed in my hand.

Seeing red I realized I forgot to heal myself. "I really have to go now!" I said quickly forgetting about the blood on my hand.

I touched the Table with it by accident and ran somewhere secluded. I chose a dock and took my necklace out of my shirt. "Heal please" I said seeing it float.

Sighing in relief I felt my wounds inside and outside of my body close. I need to be careful about Shion and **Vanguard** , Tokoha to.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:32 A.M. on August 26, 2016. I finished rewriting this at 12:45 P.M. on May 25, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you whenever.**


	2. Thieving Carrion

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Two: Thieving Carrion

Chrono's POV

I was frying an egg before I put a piece of bread in the Toaster. Taking the milk out of the fridge when I was finished with that. Plating the food when it was done I turned the TV on to watch the News.

Pulling off pieces of toast I heard about an **_Exhibition Match_** hosted by the **_Vanguard Association_**. Placing my fork on the plate Mamoru Anjou appeared.

"What I like most about **_Vanguard_** is the **Competition** " Mamoru answered the **News Anchor**. He sounded a bit arrogant and boastful. That was when he said something specific that he sounded like that.

He said that fighting someone as skilled as him is the ultimate test of skill. After that story was done I'd finished my food.

Getting up I placed the Dishes in the Washer. Snatching the **Deck** from the counter I left for _Card Capitol 2_. When walking into **_Card Capitol 2_** I attempted to search for Kamui.

I wanted to ask him more about the **Game**. "Do you need help finding something?" a male voice asked making me turn around.

It was an older man with glasses that covered his eyes. "Would you happen to be Chrono Shindou?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah I am how'd you know that?" I wondered a bit apprehensive.

Apparently Kamui told him a lot of things about me. He moved his Glasses up allowing me to see his dark eyes.

He said 'neat' before he tried asking me something. He didn't get the chance though because Kamui came by interrupting him. He put a box on the Counter before speaking.

"You came back!" he sounded excited making me nod. Kamui told the man that I was the one who beat him before telling me to say hi to Shin.

He's ' _basically_ ' the **Manager** here. Bowing slightly I greeted him. Shin asked what Kamui meant by 'basically' to which he answered easily.

He said that Shin's normally at the first location. He also asked why he isn't there now.

"The Owner's working so I decided to come here" Shin answered a bit laid-back. I was finally able to talk to Kamui when we were looking at the **Deck** I was given. He was glad that I've taken an interest in the **Game**.

I just nodded since I didn't know what to say to that. When he said that it's been popular for years he also asked why I haven't played it till now.

"A friend of mine had wanted to introduce me to it but he's been busy for the last few years. He talked about me to his friends a lot though" he was confused by what I said. "The easiest answer was that I never had the chance" smiling slightly.

"That's too bad" I could see that he was curious. "I found it in my Locker.

Is it normal for people to give cards to strangers?" I was confused by the whole scenario. "Not that I've heard of" he answered. I nodded since I knew it wasn't.

Kamui said that the only friend who has texted knowing about the **Clan** was Aichi Sendou. "So you know Aichi?" I asked trying not to show any emotion. "Yeah he's a friend.

You know him?" Kamui asked and I nodded. "He was the one that I mentioned earlier.

He told me that he's only ever mentioned me as 'friend' though" I frowned. "I see" he looked to have known something about that. "Got it!" I felt the card slip through my fingers when I heard that.

" ** _Chrono Jet Da-Dra-Dragon_** " he seemed to be having trouble pronouncing the creature's name. "You're Chrono, and this is Chrono" the Ravenette pointed at me then the card.

He said we were something. I don't know what he said but I did hear 'same' in it. I tried grabbing the card back getting annoyed with him already.

"Oops" he stepped back before two boys appeared behind him. "It's so embarrassing that you have the same name as a **_Vanguard Card_** " the boy said.

Now I'm mad. "Give it back!" I growled taking back the card. "You would likely say differently if it was of a **Clan** instead of a card" glowering at him.

"Yeah right! Like you could be named after a **Clan** " he joked. "Could you stop harassing the new Customer?" Kamui warned.

"I'll handle the introductions! I'm Tsuneto Tado" the boy interrupted. "I'm Karl Yamaji" the brunette bob cut introduced. "I'm Kei Nagara" the big guy said.

They all did some weird poses but I wasn't really paying attention. They called themselves **_Team Trinity Dragons_** which was pretty stupid.

Karl said that it was mean that we were laughing at them. "Oh there's no need" Tsuneto told him. He mentioned style making me roll my eyes.

"So being stylish has to do with not being able to read the same word that's in your **Team's** name?" I asked. It could be from Dyslexia or another impairment though.

"That is true but don't pay attention to them. Because Aichi's not here to teach ya take a look" Kamui said getting my attention. He placed a thing on the Table confusing me.

It's different from the one that holds my **Clan**. Leaning closer I could see it was something like an electronic.

"It's a **_FICA_** " Kei said. "A what?" I was confused so I didn't glare at Tsuneto when he made fun of me for it. I only turned around to ask something but my eyes scared them too much.

All of them backed off in sync. "Just because he's new doesn't mean you should bug him all the time" Kamui aided.

"Why spend so much time with an amateur when we've been here for years?" that in itself should be answer enough. If it was anyone else anyway. 'Don't be so pessimistic dear' the comforting voice of my mother said.

'Your mother's right son' the steady voice of my father spoke. I smiled slightly before Kamui grumbled lightly.

"Okay message received" Kamui sounded tired as he took up the device. "What is it supposed to be again?" I was still confused. "A **_Fighters' Card_** or **_FICA_**.

Proof that you're a real **_Cardfighter_** and issued by the **_Vanguard Promotion Association_** " he explained. The last bit seemed to smudge together but I understood it anyway.

"Heard about that on TV" looking back at the device. "There's been a lot of coverage on it lately. The **Organization** that is operating to promote **_Vanguard_** around the world is the **_Federation of International Vanguard Association_** ( ** _FIVA_** ).

They're the ones who set up the **_Vanguard Network_**. They work to increase your **Grade** by sending Quests to **Card Shops**.

The improvement on a **Grade** has a lot of benefits. The ability to play in **_Official Tournaments_** for example" my hand paused in touching the device. When I was able to move it again after less than a second I swiped down.

"Personal Information, Match History, basically everything you need to know is in it" he added. I nodded saying it was cool.

Not really the part about **_FIVA Tournaments_** but I can get over it. "Since you're still new you're at **_Grade 0_**. This is why your **_FICA's_** white" he explained again.

"Green is **_Grade 3_** " the **_Trinity Dragon's_** boasted in sync. "You're a **_World Champion_** right?

What color is yours, Aichi's, and Kai's?" turning to him. "Ours should be near the same" Kamui dug through his pocket taking it out. It was blindingly shiny white.

"Kamui is one of the top fighter's in the **World** " Shin told me. I looked to Kamui seeing him scratch the back of his neck from embarrassment.

Scene Change: **_Quest Board_**

"The **_Quest Board_** is in every **Card Shop**. Use this to navigate the Menu" Kamui demonstrated with the Touch Pad. He told me that I have to select the area in which I live.

"To move up in **Grades** complete **Quests** till you level up" he advised. I saw twenty **Quests** which looked to be a lot of them.

"Some are **Quests** issued by the **_Vanguard Association_** called **_Official Quests_**. Others by people who need help" he educated. "The points earned depends on the difficulty of the **Quest** " he moved so I could give it a try.

I looked through **Quests** finding one about looking for a missing card in the **Park**. "This one seems easy enough" looking over my shoulder at Kamui.

"If you want to take it place your **_FICA_** by the Touch Pad" I did as he instructed. I accepted the **Quest** and placed my **_FICA_** near the Touch Pad. "Double take" Tsuneto said taking my **Quest**.

"You are really getting annoying now" I growled out. "You're getting on my nerves today" Kamui agreed.

"My bad! We've got to level up our **Grades** to" Tsuneto gave as an excuse. It wasn't a very good one. They ran out of the **Store** before Kamui spoke.

He told me it wasn't a big deal before I heard him get a text. "You can go on the same **Quest** if you like.

The first one to clear it gets the points" and if it's a Tie fight it out. Smirking I placed my **_FICA_** down accepting the **Quest** as well. "Then let's go!" Kamui sounded excited but I was worried.

"Aren't you working right now?" I asked worried for Shin and Kamui. "I'm taking Chrono out to help him through his first **Quest** Shin" Kamui told him.

I felt bad for Shin because he had to leave soon. I tried getting Kamui to stop but it didn't work. I hope I don't get them into trouble with Misaki.

Scene Change: **Park**

Tsuneto was, of course, there first but I didn't pay them any mind. "Y-You both took my **Quest** , thank you" the brunette said.

He was nervous so I crouched down on one knee. It was only to get on eye level with him. "How'd it happen?" I asked.

I still scared them making me frown. "Careful Chrono, they're still young" Kamui warned me.

"As usual we were **_Cardfighting_** in the **Park** … when my **_Perfect Razor_** just disappeared" he explained. " ** _Perfect Razor_**? That's a really rare card" Kamui commented.

"We're on the case so you'll have it back in no time" Tsuneto assured. The **Trinity Dragons** posed making Kamui try to hold back a snicker.

"What's that pose for?" the brunette asked his friends. "I'll find your card so forget about those jokers" crouching like I did before. "Yes Sir!" they chorused making me flinch.

"Let's search together okay?" smiling a little. I hadn't meant to come off like a Soldier or General.

Or even like I was telling them what to do. "You may want to lighten up a bit Chrono" Kamui advised. I want to and that's what I've been trying to do.

An anti-social person isn't good with things like interacting. The kids and I searched through the bushes before I realized something.

"Did you search the area before we got here?" knowing the answer beforehand. The owner of **_Perfect Razor_** said that they did. "Maybe one of your friends took it" Tsuneto accused straightforwardly.

This scared the kids making my jaw clench. "Not everyone is that cold-hearted!" I hadn't meant to yell but I know those kids aren't like that.

I hadn't meant to scare the two kids. "I'm scared" one said before I felt my eyes widen. Frowning I looked away not meaning to have done that.

I went somewhere else to search. I don't want to risk scaring them anymore than I already have.

I went to one of the Apartment Complexes nearby looking over the **Park**. Seeing a Crow fly by I got an odd feeling about it. I heard Kamui yell out my name so I looked over the edge.

Walking quickly down the stairs I met up with him on the ground. "The residents said that many things have gone missing recently.

Keys, Jewelry, even a Dog Collar, the card was just the start" Kamui sounded curious and slightly worrisome. "There must be a thief then" I suggested. "Why would someone take a Dog Collar though?

They don't just grow wings and fly away" when he said this the Crow came to mind. They do love shiny things and Dog Collars sometimes sparkle in the light.

Looking up I saw the Crow with something shiny in its beak. "Well you're right about one thing" getting his attention. "They did fly away" walking around to look for the Crow again.

Scene Change: **Park**

"Crows have been known to swipe things. Especially things with a shine to them" Kamui spoke out loud.

"What would make a Crow take a **_Vanguard Card_** then?" looking at him. I know there has to be something that makes it sparkle but I don't know what. "Because **_Perfect Razor_** is rare it has a glossy finish.

When the Sun's rays hit it just right it sparkles!" he sounded excited about that. **_Tasuku_** , **_Alicia_** , **_Pressen_** *, **_Perish_** , **_Nectar_** , and **_Royal's_** ** glimmer in the light but only because they're one-of-a-kind.

*Caw* the call of a Crow and rustling of leaves brought our attention to the Crow. We ran after it finding its nest. "There's the card" pointing to the flash that appeared in the nest.

"We're climbing a tree it seems" Kamui said and I nodded. Hearing a slow, mischievous chuckle I turned around to see Tsuneto and friends.

Climbing the tree with Kamui I looked at Tsuneto. "We found the card first" looking back at him before I regarded to the road. I felt someone familiar watching me from there.

As the **_Trinity Dragons_** worried over falling we continued to climb. Reaching the branch I reached my hand up to the one above it.

I used that one to pull me up to see more of the nest. There were a lot more things than I expected. "There's a Triple Rare, a Double Rare, and a Special Print.

The Crow's got a really good collection" Kamui praised. Picking up **_Perfect Razor_** I heard a voice I did not want to hear.

*Caw* the Crow came back angry that we were taking his things. He swooped down so many times that we lost our balance on the tree and fell off. We ended up taking the Crow's nest with us by accident.

I fell on top of Tsuneto, Karl, and Kei because we'd fallen off the tree. Upon impact with the ground I dropped the card.

"Come back here Crow!" I yelled worried for what I'd have to do to get it back. Kamui might worry and it may take longer than we intended. That will get Kamui into even more trouble than he already is.

We ran after it before I saw Tokoha. "Stop already Crow!" shouting as we ran past Tokoha and her friend, Kumi I think her name was.

Seeing it turn a corner Kamui told me to go right. He jumped over the green fence and I did the same but a bit higher. Doing hurdles because of a construction tape was easier than the fence.

Running along the top of a concrete privacy fence was easy but Kamui was a lot more careful about it. We reached a Telephone Line where the Crow was perched above us.

It only took me less than a second to climb a foot. "I need the card for a **Quest** Crow" I told him a little annoyed. "Be careful man!" Kamui yelled and I knew he was worried.

After I reached the top the Crow flew off annoying me even more. The **_Trinity Dragons_** appeared before Karl threw a snack in the air for the Crow.

The Crow, without hesitation, dropped the card in favor of getting the snack. The **_Trinity Dragons_** ran after the card before I dropped from the top of the pole. As soon as I hit the ground I was running.

We reached a fountain before Tsuneto and I jumped for the card. We ended up grabbing it at the same time.

*Splash* upon hitting the water I didn't let go of the card. Neither did Tsuneto but he just kept pulling. I was able to get the card away from him without ruining it before making it float in the air towards Kamui.

He caught it easily before suggesting what I figured. "You should settle this with a **_Cardfight_** " is what he suggested and I nodded.

Tsuneto growled in disapproval but I ignored him in favor of drying off. We ended up getting towels from a **Convenience Store** across the street. As I was drying my hair Tsuneto turned his **_FICA_** into a **_Cardfight Table_**.

"That's really cool!" showing my excitement before he asked if I was reading. Taking out my Deck I turned my **FICA** into a **Table** as well.

"We're now on **_Cray_** , where you ask? In a majestic **Temple** deep within the **_United Sanctuary_**. The home of the **Oracles** , the wielders of knowledge on **_Cray_** " Tsuneto told me.

I already knew about the place though I'm surprised that it's brand new. Closing my eyes I opened them again to see the **_Oracle's Temple_**.

It was supposed to be dedicated to the **_Deity of the Treasured Mirror, Oruhime_** but the statue isn't her. "You're now in my stomping ground. The **_Oracle Think Tank_** uses their intellect to win" Tsuneto told me.

"Sorry but you're up against my **_Gear Chronical_** " smiling before we stood our **Vanguard**. We continued riding before I asked the creature to attack.

He was guarded against before Tsuneto rode another Unit. "I wasn't named the third best **_Cardfighter_** in the **Shop** for nothing you know" Tsuneto taunted. "If you can get past his lovely personality he's a good **_Cardfighter_**.

Don't take him so lightly" Kamui advised. Because he gave some common advice he was scolded for helping a **_Cardfighter_** by Karl.

"Why don't the **_Trinity Dragons_** have any **Dragons**?" I asked a bit confused. I don't know how they got the name **_Trinity Dragons_**. Trinity is a group of three closely related things but the **_Captain_** can't even read ' **Dragon** '.

"Getting into my head won't help you win" I was confused by that to. "He's a better **_Cardfighter_** than you are" Karl taunted me again.

People seem to want to taunt me today and I don't know why. I picked up **_Chronojet Dragon_** from my hand before I rode him. Tsuneto decided to tease me for having the same name as a card.

'Calm down, anger won't solve anything' a kind, slightly rude voice told me. Taking a slow breath in I knew my sister, **_Perish_** , was right.

Hearing Tsuneto tell me I should change my name didn't bother me. His reason though made me explode. "It's ridiculous" Tsuneto said which is why I yelled at him to be quiet.

It felt good to see him get crushed under the **Deity's** statue. "You turned the tables!" Kamui sounded excited but I just nodded.

Kamui handed me the card before we headed back to the **Park**. By the time we got there it was Sunset. "Careful for the Crow alright?" kneeling down as I held out the card to him.

"Thank you so much Chrono" he took the card and I was surprised he knew my name. "Once he signs your **_FICA_** the **Quest** is complete" Kamui explained and I nodded.

Taking my **_FICA_** out of my pocket I handed it to the kid. He signed it quickly before there was an odd sound from the **_FICA_**. "You're **_Grade 1_** now" Kamui said.

I nodded holding my hand out for the **_FICA_**. When he handed it back to me I thanked him before high fiving Kamui.

Scene Change: **_Card Capitol 2_**

"I'm back boss!" Kamui called but stopped in his tracks. "Misaki? Why are you here?" Kamui worried, he was shaking slightly.

"Is it weird for the Owner to be in her own **Shop**?" the young woman asked. "Now where have you been?

Shin said you bailed on your shift to go on a **Quest** " Misaki grilled making me frown. "It was a favor from Aichi. Because he couldn't be here to teach Chrono, like he promised, he asked me to" so that was the reason he did this.

"That sounds like him" taking Kamui's arm off of me. "So it was for Aichi then?" Misaki asked.

She seemed to soften up at that and it was a bit confusing. "Work more starting tomorrow and no more unscheduled breaks for the next week" was her only leeway. "Thank you!" Kamui was on the floor on his knees in happiness.

I was glad he didn't get into too much trouble. As soon as I thought that I sneezed and realized I was getting a cold from the fountain.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:59 on May 24, 2017**

 ***Pronounced Press On.**

 ****Chrono's family's names/His honorary sister and boyfriend's last names.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next Friday.**


	3. Chrono Vs Shion

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. This is from episode 4 by the way, I don't like episode 3 so I'm not doing it. Basically the only difference though is that Chrono doesn't get angry with him. He recognizes him but doesn't say anything either.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Three: Chrono Vs. Shion

Chrono's POV

'You want to show me you're a real **_Cardfighter_** without showing something worth watching'. 'You can't enjoy this fight because you're still a rookie'. 'Then what does **_Vanguard_** mean to you?'.

Remembering all he said I was a little frustrated. **_Vanguard_** brings me closer to home but is painful at the same time.

I sighed at how I worded that in my head. I did the work in my Classes, read some stuff out loud before the bell rang. I headed outside and sat down against the wall.

I heard some kids giggling and laughing but I tuned it out when I looked at the Deck. 'Your imagination is a core part of the **Game**.

Picture how the Match will unfold and get into your opponent's head. Push yourself towards that image of victory' Kamui had told me when we played. I did imagine but when I stopped I realized something.

I was doing the motions! It was where people could see me to. I didn't mean for that to happen.

'You're just used to fighting **_Cray's_** creatures when it comes down to it' mom told me. I frowned at this because I made sure that it wouldn't happen very often. Shaking my head I started doing push-ups on the wall.

My name was said in a disbelieving stutter so I stopped. Turning around I saw the girl who spoke.

"It was Chrono?" some girls said. "I saw him doing some weird moves earlier" another said mimicking what I did. "If you're talking about a **Sport** or something does it look like I play?" I asked them.

"That has no merit" they all told me*. "What does that matter?

Every time something bad happens to someone they look around and see me. As soon as that happens they automatically blame me" startling them with what I said. "I don't hang out or talk to any of you so why would I try to hurt or embarrass you?" I asked.

They didn't speak out of surprise. Sighing some girls came up to me.

They tried to apologize for getting me into trouble but I looked down. They left after a bit. 'Talk to them son.

They were only apologizing for getting you into trouble' my father encouraged. 'I know that but I'm not good with people' using telepathy to tell him. That's how I can normally hear and talk to my family.

"They're nice girls they just don't get you" Shion said making me look away. "Add three to the list who don't.

I memorized all the names/faces of all the people in this **School**. A majority don't even try to get to know me while the rest avoid me" noticing an odd look on his face. I turned to leave because I really don't want to talk to him.

I don't want to talk to any of them. 'He doesn't remember me so I don't know why he cares' my vision became blurry at the thought.

Tokoha's POV

I watched as Chrono and Shion talked. After a bit Chrono walked towards me with his head down. "It wouldn't hurt to be a tiny bit nicer" seeing him stop I was a little surprised.

I saw something sparkly fall to the ground in front of his shoulder confusing me. "Find someone besides S-Shion and y-yourself who doesn't judge a book by its cover.

I might be a bit nicer if that happens" his voice didn't waver except on our names. It only cracked and wavered when he mentioned Shion and I which was odd. That was before I realized he was crying but I don't know why he would be.

Chrono's POV

I headed to **_Card Capitol 2_** and sat down when I got there. 'You're betrayed by your own weakness' he's not wrong in the slightest.

I have too many weaknesses and too many reasons for why I have just one. "What's up? Why're you mopin' around?" Kamui asked making me look up.

"You want to talk about it? You seem bummed out" he asked when he saw he got my attention.

"No not really" I told him looking back at the ground. "Some mail came for you" he said but I couldn't pick out his tone. When we went to the counter I felt bad for Shin and Kamui.

Kamui because Shin was watching him every few seconds and Shin because he felt he had to do that. It was all because of me to.

"It has to be for you, it has your name on it!" this time he clearly sounded excited. "How does he know I even come to **_Card Capitol 2_**?" I mumbled a bit confused. I know it's from Kouji Ibuki and he's met my dad before.

"That is kind of sketchy" he said but I accepted the envelope regardless. Opening it up I showed it to Kamui.

"It's a new **_Gear Chronicle_** card!" he was really excited about that. I had to fight back the urge to cover my ears. It wasn't entirely loud but I don't like loud noises.

I kind of have **_Lygrophobia_** , fear of loud noises. I have about three other **Phobias** to.

"Yeah it is awesome but it doesn't have a return address. I'd like to thank him for giving me the Deck and cards" turning the envelope over. "First a Deck in my Locker and now cards being mailed to me" it was curious.

I don't know why he's doing this. "The **_Gear Chronicle_** stats remain unknown and no one I've asked knows anything about them" he told me.

I nodded since I already know about **_Gear Chronicle_**. "What am I supposed to do with him? I don't know anything about Deck construction" looking at him.

"Well you don't want to overpower your Deck, you want to leave room to allow your style to evolve" he advised. "Devote yourself to getting better and you'll reach my level pretty soon" I nodded.

" ** _Grade 2_** here I come" determined to get there. "It sounds like you're ready for a **Quest** " I agreed to that before I went to look for one. "I think I'll be able to do this one" clicking on the video link.

I felt bad for the brunette because he lost his favorite card. He lost it at his Grandmother's house.

She didn't know what he was talking about so she couldn't find it. "Are you able to pull up a map to the house on here?" glancing at Kamui. "Yeah, one moment" clicking a few things he brought it up.

"It's close by to!" pointing to a read outer circle over a building. "Then I'll do it" placing my **_FICA_** where it's supposed to go.

Hearing the beep I turned around running to the door. "Shin needs help so stay here Kamui. See ya when I get back!" running out the door.

Scene Change: **Quest** House

"Your grandson asked me to get something for him" I said as polite as possible. "I'm supposed to get it and send it to him at his parents' house" she only glared at me.

I wasn't surprised at the reaction. "Are you a **Salesman**?" she asked. "No I'm not a **Salesman** ma'am.

The card your grandson asked me to get is used in a **Card Game**. What can I do for you to let me search for it?

Give me a list and I'll do it" I asked. She seemed less angry at this but still hesitant. "If you can get my clothing from the roof down I'll think about what you asked.

The wind blew it off my Clothesline and onto the roof" she explained. "Alright" nodding before I climbed up the ladder.

Picking up the cloth I made my way back down. "Here's the piece of laundry ma'am. What else do you need me to do?" I asked taking the list she took out.

All she needed were the Weeds pulled and the Grocery Shopping done. I did the Weed pulling quickly before I was given a bag for the Groceries.

I went to the Grocery Store and did that quickly to. She only wanted a few things so it was easy. Daikon, Lettuce, Carrots, a small Carton of Milk, and a dozen Eggs.

I came back to the house and rang the doorbell. She wasn't answering so I went to the side yard to see if she was there.

"Ma'am did you forget about your Groceries?" I asked walking over. Shion was sipping **Tea** inside the house before I took off my shoes. "So you got the card then?" I mumbled a little annoyed.

"Yeah I did, my name's…" I interrupted him at that point. "Shion Kiba, you're a gifted **Fencer** and **_Cardfighter_**.

To add to those you're next in line to run your family's company. The **_Kiba Corporation_** " sighing after. "How do you know all of that?" He asked, I looked away at that.

"I told you I remembered all the names/faces of the people in our **School** " I told him simply. "How'd you get inside the house?" I asked when he sipped some **Tea**.

Seems he wasn't going to question how I knew more than his name and face. "I asked Reiko nicely" was his simple answer. "Figures, I spend an hour doing her chores and all you have to do is ask" taking the bag off my shoulder.

I got onto the deck and walked to the edge just outside the house. "Sorry to keep you waiting.

I found a nice little treat for you!" Reiko said cheerily. "I thought I told you to leave **Salesman** " Reiko told me. "Just came back to drop this off, sorry I bothered you two" bowing my head to them both.

I dropped the bag gently and quietly on the wall inside by the door. "Where are my manners?

I should've brought you some lunch" I went to put my shoes on at that. "Wait a minute" Shion said as I sat down. "What is it Shion?" I know my voice, regardless of meaning to or not, grows more polite and kind when I talk to a few people here.

Shion, Tokoha, Shion and Tokoha's family, Iwakura, Aichi, and Aichi's friends are a few. "I think you should take it with you" at this I turned to look at Shion.

He held out the card he got from Reiko making me scowl at the ground. I wasn't going to glare at the card. It's not his fault.

"No thanks" tying my sneakers. "You did a lot of work and that shouldn't be for nothing" he told me.

"So long as the brunette gets his card back it's fine. I also helped Reiko out and got exercise doing it so it's fine" not stopping my task. "That's kind of you but it's my job to help out a new Player" he smiled at me.

Feeling a pain on my heart when I saw it I looked away. "I don't need help, there are plenty more **Quests**.

It'd feel like cheating if I didn't get it an honest way" I told him. "Then let's settle this with a **_Cardfight_** " Shion suggested and I nodded. "That sounds a bit more honest" smiling slightly.

I didn't look at him when I said it so he didn't see it. We headed to **_Card Capitol 2_** and I felt I had made a terrible mistake in this.

Scene Change: **_Card Capitol 2_**

"I should've known you went to the same **School**. You do have the same uniform and all" Kamui half joked. "We're here to play a **Game** not socialize Kamui" looking at the ground.

"I can hold onto it till you're finished" Kamui suggested and we agreed. We went to head to the Vanguard Table but I stopped when Kamui said my name.

"You should've accepted the card" he told me. "I shouldn't have talked to Shion. I definitely shouldn't be playing **_Vanguard_** against him" looking down after that.

"I shouldn't have met with Shion and Tokoha again either. Those are things I shouldn't have done Kamui" turning to see a crowd of people.

I moved past the crowd to get to the table. I was glad that they didn't make way for me like everyone at **School** does. Reiko came through cheering Shion on surprising everyone in the **Store**.

"What the? She told her grandson she didn't know what **_Vanguard_** was" I was confused by the situation.

"Let's choose a battlefield" Shion said before I turned back to him. "You decide" I said unclipping my Deck from my black Steampunk Vintage Motor leg bag Outlaw Pack Thigh Holster. Shion chose the battlefield and it was a **Temple**.

I was the one who helped build this **Temple** in honor of **_Royal King, Altmile Royal_** and **_Royal Queen, Angelica Royal_**. "I fight for the **_Royal Paladins_**.

Together they stand for honor and pride. Their majestic strength is inescapable" Shion stated. "Oh so not true Shion" smiling a little.

We stood our **Vanguard**. I rode **_Laser Gear Dragon_** having him attack.

I called some Units having them attack as well. Shion was now at three damage. "This mystery **Clan** is very strong, impressive" Shion praised.

"Show me your potential" he baited. "Show me yours I'll show you mine.

You're not even trying so why should I" I scowled. I rode **_Chronojet_** asking him to attack before he got Shion to four cards in the **Damage Zone**. "Gonna try yet?" I asked seeing if he will.

"This Exhibition Match will have to come to an end shortly so I'll try this time" he said. He ended up riding **_Blue Sky Knight, Altmile_**.

He's one of **_Sanctuary Heir, S. Royal's_** best friends. One of the **Rearguard's** **Abilities** were activated destroying the front **Rearguard**. **_Altmile_** attacked and I smiled at Shion.

He's grown a lot since I was with him last. A strong opponent in that sense only though.

I held my side at that attack falling on one knee. I had to use the table to be able to get back up but even that was tricky. I felt a little lightheaded and I wasn't damaged that much.

"Now it's time for a show" smirking as I held my side. I saw he was a little concerned.

That was what his facial expression told me any way. I moved my hand of cards to my right hand keeping my elbow where I know a gash is. I drew a card with my left hand looking at the card I drew.

I know Shion has four cards in hand without looking up. That would be enough to stop me.

He's a strong **_Cardfighter_** but given his forgotten past I'm not surprised. He wasn't unbeatable then and he's not unbeatable now. I decided to Liberate the **Generation Zone** with the card I drew.

"Show me where my path leads, to the end!" when I was in the weird, colorful space again. The new card ended the **Game** and now I'm even more thankful to Ibuki.

"You went for it before he had a chance to stride" Kamui commented. "Yeah I guess" looking at the gash in my side and the tear in my clothes. "You went past my expectations.

 ** _Gear Chronicle_** is an amazing **Clan**. I'm glad I got to see it up close" Shion praised before walking off.

"Is there an… unoccupied room… I could borrow… for a second?" I asked a little breathless. "Yeah why?" Kamui asked before I lifted my right arm away from my side. "How'd you get that?!" Kamui sounded panicked making me sigh.

"Aichi and I are similar… because we have some… connection to **_Cray_** … and because… we get real damage… in **_Cardfights_** " I explained. "Do you have some way to heal yourself?" he asked placing the card on the Counter.

"Yeah… need an unoccupied… room though" I told him. He pointed to the door that Shin was in earlier. I nodded entering the room.

Taking out my Necklace I asked it to heal me. It started floating and glowing before I felt everything sew back together.

I made sure everything was completely healed before I headed back out. "Here's the card you won" Kamui said with a concerned expression. I took the card and thanked him.

"I'm fine now so I have to give this to the brunette" smiling a little at the card. Despite not have wanted to talk to Shion here I was still happy I got to.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:58 P.M. on June 2, 2017.**

 ***He realized here that they thought he did something to them or someone else.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you next time.**


	4. Timely Injury

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. So so sorry for not updating sooner. I'm going to be updating every other Tuesday though because I'll be going to University on August 28 and won't have much time to write.**

 **Chrono goes to a different Clinic by the way. Instead of Royal Dental Clinic it's Aion and Barbatos Dental Clinic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Four: Timely Injury

Chrono's P0V

"I really hate this" mumbling under my breath. That turned out to be a terrible idea though.

A sharp pain raced through my lower right jaw making me hold it with a groan. I was distracted from the pain by a familiar yelp. Looking up I saw Kumi on the ground while people stared at her.

She looked upset that she couldn't find something so I looked around to. I ended up finding what she thought someone took.

I crouched down holding out the Melon Bread she dropped. "You mean this right?" she looked relieved to see it again. "You should be more careful next time alright" I suggested but she wasn't listening.

"I was so hungry! Thanks for the rescue" she held the bread in her hands like she was offering it. As soon as she raised it to her forehead and asked how she could repay me I stood.

"There's no need for that, you needed help so I helped" rubbing the back of my neck. My head turned a different way in annoyance and embarrassment. I motioned for her to stand up since she was causing a scene but she didn't listen.

I didn't even know how it looked until Tokoha decided to butt in. "Leave my friend alone!" pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I don't know what you mean since I wasn't doing anything" I told her in a calm tone. "Don't squirm your way out of this! I saw what you were trying to do!" she continued confusing me again. I know why she's acting like this but I was confused on how she acted.

I know she's big on loyalty and the defense of friends but she isn't one to jump to conclusions. That is what confused me.

"You don't have to give your food to this jerk Kumi" Tokoha told her as she crouched on the ground. She had her hands on Kumi's shoulders as if she was protecting/consoling her or something. "I wasn't trying to steal her food Tokoha.

If I liked that kind of bread I would've made it myself" closing my eyes before pain shot through my jaw again. This is honestly getting annoying.

I covered my right, lower jaw again really annoyed with it. "Wha? Are you alright?" Kumi and Tokoha asked.

"Suddenly you care about that huh? It's nothing, I have to go" I told them speeding off.

At some point I slowed enough that I was stopped in the middle of the hallway. Aichi had texted me asking to borrow ' ** _The Golden Heart_** ' one of my books. This one being about the **_Gold Paladins_**.

Scene Change: **_Card Capitol 2_**

I was playing a Game against one of the Cardfighters here. The move I made caused a lot of applause.

I was listening to my sister singing one of her 'Pop Songs' that she's so obsessed with now. She's a good singer and has great taste in music. I moved my head along to the beat before smiling when someone said that the Game we were playing looked fun.

My brother made a joke making me laugh, it seemed the right moment to as well. No one seemed to have minded that I laughed seemingly out of nowhere.

"Look I got to go" I told them picking up my Deck. Making my way through the crowd I stopped as soon as I saw Tokoha. A sharp pain went through my jaw again making me drop the cards.

"I should be used to this by now" grumbling I got on my knees to gather them up. "This is…" Tokoha trailed off when she picked up about five or six of them.

"Thank you for that but I don't need your help" plucking the cards from her hands. I fisted my hands hard enough to feel a little bit of blood. The pain inflicted on my hand dulled the pain in my jaw as I walked past all of them.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was staring out the window in class when it was break time. Hearing a familiar voice trying to get my attention I turned my head slightly to the right.

It was only enough to see Tokoha though. "I didn't know you played **_Vanguard_** " she said making me turn back to the window. "What does it matter to you whether I play or not?" I was a little more irritated than usual because of the pain.

"Why do you hide that part of you away from others? You act different when you play.

So much I couldn't fathom it was the same person" she informed. "You were having a good time" this made me groan in annoyance. "You're always angry at School" she finished.

"Who said I was having a good time because of the Game? Are we done yet?" I asked turning to her completely this time.

"I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you in the hall the other day" I wasn't too surprised by that. "I thought you were picking on my friend so I overreacted. I am sorry for that" she bowed.

"No big deal, happens all… the time" covering my right, lower jaw again. "Are you okay?" she sounded panicked.

Even if she can't remember me either I don't want to worry her anymore. "Just stop with the questions already! I have to go" standing up I walked past her. "Just one more question" as soon as she touched me an even more painful shot jolted through my body.

It wasn't from my jaw this time. "I really have to go just leave me alone alright!" I exclaimed leaving the room in a blurry haze.

Time Skip: Next Day

I was walking through Town towards the Dentists Office to numb the pain a little looking at the Dentistry card. Putting it away I froze stiff at a loud noise. An Ambulance to be exact.

Everything else I became hypersensitive to: a Helicopter flying above, the Jackhammers. Everything became a loud pounding in my ears and my whole body went numb from the loud noises and the drills.

I did feel the sweat coming off me in waves and my heart pumping faster in my head. I even felt nauseous before I ran to the **Card Shop**. As soon as the loud noises were gone and the drills were out of sight I leaned against a wall.

I counted numbers out of order after that, just 1, 2, 3, 7, 9, 11. I repeated that over and over till my breathing became normal again.

A few more seconds and I knew I wasn't as white as a sheet anymore. Turning to the door on my right I walked into **_Card_** ** _Capitol 2_**. I need a **Quest** to take my mind off the pain for a little while longer.

I have less than 12 hours left in this misery anyway. The **_Trinity Dragons_** were back to annoy me which isn't going to go well for them.

"I am _not_ in the mood for this right now" growling the 'now' making them cower a bit. That however was another mistake because it made my jaw hurt even more. I walked past them heading for the **_Quest Board_** to find a **Quest**.

Looking at the **_Quest Board_** I tried looking for an easy one. I'm glad the hallucinations haven't started yet.

I couldn't look for long because a loud noise interrupted me. I jumped an inch or two into the air before gripping the edge of the **_Quest Board_** to keep from falling over in fright. "Are you using a drill Kamui or am I hallucinating?!" I asked over the loud noise.

"Since it's slow today I'm replacing a few shelves!" he said never turning the drill off. I gripped my head covering my ears.

I know it won't block out the sound but it's an impulse. "Hey are you alright Chrono?" Kamui asked but I didn't hear him all that well. I looked up to see that everyone was looking at me.

They looked either concerned or freaked out for some odd reason. "I'm fine I just don't like loud noises" I told them turning around trying to block everything out.

I found an easy **Quest**. To help a beginning Cardfighter, which sounded easy enough for my problem. I placed my **_FICA_** on the dashboard to accept the **Quest**.

"Uh hi" I turned around at the familiar voice. It was Kumi, the one who spoke, and Tokoha.

"You're the one who accepted my **Quest** thank you so much" she said. "So, you're the one I'm supposed to help out?" a bit happy it was her. It won't be a total stranger who gets freaked out if I get hurt.

She might still do that but at least she'd have witnessed it already. I ended up having to hold my right cheek again at the pain coursing through my jaw.

I crouched down so they wouldn't see the blood I felt dripping from the corner of my lips. "Are you okay?" "What's wrong with your face Chrono?" the girls asked. "I told you at School already that I'm fine and it's nothing Tokoha" I gritted out.

Before I stood up, when the pain went away, I wiped away the blood and then the sweat. "We have a **Quest** so come on over" standing up I acted like nothing's wrong.

When we were at the Fight Table Kumi was unsure which field to choose. "I don't mind which one we play, new Players first and all that" holding the right side of my jaw. "Okay but there are so many to choose from" she said and I do agree with that.

She went past two or three more stopping at one before pain arose again. "Seriously?!" I complained through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry I thought you said you don't have a preference" she apologized with worry. "I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have spoken when it has nothing to do with anyone present" I told her.

"I have no preference so this one is fine" I told her. "Okay then!" she cheered softly starting the first steps on her own.

"Stand up, my **Vanguard**!" I exclaimed as she did. The only difference was hers was softer and she said 'the' not 'my'. I stood **_Dracokid_** while she stood **_Battle Sister, Waffle_**.

Standing **_Masergear Gear_** I ended my turn. I could feel sweat about to fall off my cheek so I took out my green handkerchief.

It had the print of a navy-blue Monkshood on the right corner. As she debated which card to use I wiped away the sweat. More accumulated making me glad this will end tonight.

She was happy to ride **_Battle Sister, Lollipop_** into battle. "Should I attack?" she asked herself out loud.

I would've smiled internally if it weren't for the pain. She ended up attacking making me stumble back a few steps. After a while I did smile internally.

I gripped the table when I was about to guard. I got light-headed and my vision became odd.

I think I grabbed one that could guard but from the odd gasps I knew I didn't. I shook my head clearing my vision. "Check your **_Critical Trigger_** " I said taking it off and putting it where it should go.

In the Discard Pile. When she attacked I stumbled back till I hit the chair behind me.

I was clutching the right side of my jaw biting my tongue and gripping my jeans. Hearing Tsuneto speak I walked up to the Fight Table again. "If I get annoyed enough or decide to do something I might just tell you" I growled out.

The growling scared Tsuneto and his friends. "Must be excruciating then.

It's not the first time I had to watch someone go through something like that" Kamui informed. "Not wrong either" I told them continuing the Game. After a while I ended up placing down my Dentistry card with a guard card.

"It was just a toothache!" Kamui exclaimed making me sigh. "Call it that if you want the Doctors' and Dentists' do" I said confusing them.

"What do you mean?" Tokoha asked when I put the card in my pocket. "I mean that it's not a toothache but it's close enough to one. The Doctors and Dentists don't know what it is" I told them.

"It's 2, 5, maybe 10x worse than a normal toothache, happens 5 to 11 times a month for exactly 24 hours. I had no sleep since midnight in other words" this confused them but I don't know how.

"The symptoms besides the immense pain is sweating, cold sweats, short or _shorter_ fuse. Profuse bleeding at the source, tunnel vision, lightheadedness, headaches, and hallucinations" worrying them now. I Liberated the **_Generation Zone_** seeing the mentioned **Zone**.

"To change my future, to make it brighter, change my fate so it flies higher" I stated. I won the Game taking two bottles from my black satchel.

The satchel itself was lined with green and violet stitches. The knobs were a Jasper Anchor. I also had a bracelet with charms of a Jasper Anchor, Agate Heart, and Amethyst Wings.

I also took out the Handkerchief as well. I coughed into the mentioned before taking a gulp of water swishing it around my mouth.

When I spit it into the other bottle light red water was what came out. Everyone saw it so they knew I wasn't lying. "How do you fix that?" Tokoha asked through a gasp.

She apparently didn't know what else to say. "I don't, I wait it out.

What you normally do for a Toothache works for a few hours but I have **_Dentophobia_**. No name for fear of drills so it's fear of Dentists. I know this because I froze up heading there when I saw drills.

I also have **_Lygyrophobia_** , fear of loud noises, an Ambulance drove by, a Helicopter flew over. I couldn't move, noises were blurring together, and I almost blacked out.

I have two other fears that have similar symptoms but now I have to go" I told them. "I'd love to play you again Kumi" smiling slightly as I grabbed my cards and satchel. I was two tables away before Tokoha grabbed my attention.

"This isn't over yet! I won't be satisfied till I play you myself" she said. I nodded agreeing with her.

"And I would agree in a heartbeat, but my jaw's getting annoying. Unlike the last 1080 times this has happened I can't deal with it anymore" I told her. I ran out of the room heading to the market to buy ear plugs.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 9:47 P.M. on July 8, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you July 25th.**


	5. Branching Fight

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Five: Branching Fight

Chrono's POV 2

I walked into **_Card Capitol 2_** almost running into Kamui. "Going somewhere?" I asked a little shocked.

He's normally here trying to get out of work when I'm here. "Yeah! I'm going to the **_Dragon Empire Branch_** " he sounded excited. I was just confused.

"Is that a **Card Shop** or something else?" wondering what it was. "It's an **Association Branch**.

It isn't just an Office space, the first floors are open to the public!" he was excited again. "Popular for **Events** and **Contests** to" he explained when he stepped out. "Top Fighters tend to meet up there and they have a **_GEARs System_** there!" he was more excited about that information than the rest.

"See ya then" I told him about to head in. "Why don't you come along?" he suggested and I nodded hesitantly.

Scene Change: **Dragon Empire**

Kamui explained the Branches to me saying they were based off a **Region** of **_Cray_**. He said we live in the **Dragon Empire**. "What they do is no easy task either believe you me" he told me.

I bit my lip to stop from smiling at the way he said it. When we reached the top of the hill the place was bustling with people.

"This place is so far pretty cool!" I smiled before he spoke again. "The inside is even better" before we started to walk towards it. When we were inside there was a whole bunch of people.

"It's busier than normal because they're holding a **Special Tournament** today" he informed. "This one is different though" he told me when I saw the poster of Mamoru.

Only Cardfighters that are from this **District** can participate apparently. Hearing Tsuneto call Kamui's name I sighed. Turning around I saw the **_Trinity Dragons_**.

"Putting your name in for a huge Match?!" Kamui asked excitement in his tone. "You know it! We've registered already" he told us.

"I'm going to be hysterical if they pick you" Kamui said making me realize something. "So it's random then?" I asked. "If you get picked you get to go up against Mamoru Anjou, regardless of **Grade** " Karl said.

I like Karl and Kei more than Tsuneto. Tsuneto started to make a scene but I ignored him in favor of texting Aichi and Mamoru.

'Should I register for the **Event**?' I texted. When I looked up I saw him smack the poster. He then made more of a scene making me sigh.

"Is there a reason you're making a scene?" I asked him a little weirded out by him. "Mamoru Anjou is the **_Kagero Clan Leader_**.

Were you born under a rock?" he asked. "No, I wasn't" I told him before I got a text. 'You should go for it Chrono!' Aichi texted. 'With your luck you'll get picked and I want to fight you' Mamoru told me.

"Well it seems I'll be registering as well" I sighed. "Why would you want to?

Do you even know what a **Clan Leader** is?" he asked me. "Isn't that someone who has mastered the specified **Clan**. One who rules over that **Clan**?" I asked.

"How'd you know that?" Tsuneto asked. "There's a reigning creature in a specific **Clan** called the **_Clan Leader_**.

Figured it means the same on **_Cray_** as it does here" I told them. "How would you know that?" Kamui asked making me realize what I said. "Aichi told me that's all! I-I'll go sign up now" I told them speeding off.

Scene Change: Information Desk

"So you're Chrono Shindou and the Deck you're using is… **_Gear Chronicle_**!" the lady said in surprise. There was unconcealed excitement to.

"I didn't believe the rumors when I heard them. Your registration is complete" she told me. I was given my **_FICA_** back when she wished me good luck.

I texted the number I got to Mamoru since he asked me to when I got here. "0 chance, told you Mamoru" I smiled.

"That's no way to think! At least one person will be picked" Kamui told me. "And I likely will with my luck. But that doesn't mean I'll be here when it happens" I told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked but I ignored it. "What's with this guy anyway?" I asked looking at the giant Vanguard Case.

It seems he wants to see my Deck but I think that'll be a while from now. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm Vangaro and I'm special like that Deck you're holding.

Want to have a Match?" he asked before I shook my head. "Knew that was the reason, maybe later" I told him.

He started throwing a childish fit before I asked Kamui who he was. And if they're all like that. "Never heard his voice before" Kamui told me.

"He's here already, hey man!" Kamui yelled making look to where he was looking. It was Mamoru.

He walked over worrying Vangaro. "It's good to see you guys again" Mamoru told us making me nod. "Stop brooding Chrono you'll never make friends like that" Mamoru said touching my head.

"I'm not a kid anymore Mamoru" I told him backing up. "I know you aren't" he told me a soft smile on his face.

"You're upset about something though. You mentioned the Branch Manager ran off to Cardfight again" I told him before I left. It went to follow Vangaro since he tried climbing the stairs.

It's difficult in some costumes to move about, especially on stairs. As I figured he fell.

I was able to get to him before he landed on the ground though. "Thank you so much! As a token of my gratitude I'll let you Cardfight me" he said. "Back to that again are we" I smiled a little put off.*

"How bout I help you up the stairs instead?" I asked helping up. Half way up I asked a question.

"You seem to be running from Mamoru so I'm guessing you're Ryutaro Oyama the **_Branch Chief_** right?" I asked. He was shocked by that enough to almost fall down the stairs making me worry. I caught him helping him up again.

" ** _Branch Manager_**!" he almost fell again making me catch him again. "Stop doing that Mr. Oyama!" I told him.

"Sorry Chrono. Everyone it's Mamoru Anjou! Right over there!" he yelled grabbing my hand. I felt bad for both of them when Kamui was also surrounded by people wanting his autograph.

'I'm sorry Mamoru' I tapped. I may not be blind but I do have the same phone as Aichi does.**

This way if I'm taken by someone for whatever reason or if I'm busy I can still text. Ryutaro kept trying to close the Elevator doors. "I guess I have no choice now but to Cardfight you" I told him making him happy.

"Oh! Thank you!" he told me making me sigh. "Yay! We've reached the playing area" he told me.

"Yay! Let's…" I caught him before he fell again. "Will you stop getting so excited or startled!" I growled out. "I'm sorry" he said making me sigh again.

"I don't think we should be here anymore" I told him when I got Mamoru's text. I started walking making sure my Deck was secure in my black leather holster bag.

There was a beep after that making me sigh. I read it out loud as we walked making Vangaro grab my hand dragging me about. We were at the Elevator and he was pressing it repeatedly.

I caught him again when he tripped on the track. I closed the door at the same time.

"You owe me for doing this to Mamoru you know" I told him. I pressed a button before we were running when we stopped. "This is an insult to my freedom, it's bullying" he told me before we climbed some ribbons.

It was fun actually. "Why don't you let them catch you then" I asked when he said he was tired.

"Who knows what they'll do to me if that happens" he answered as we crawled up fluff. "I'm a goner if I don't hide" he told me. I sighed before I looked to my **Clan's** units.

' ** _Time Tracker, Alois_** can you help us?' I asked and he nodded. I saw the caramel colored dog jump out, slightly see through.

"Follow me" I told him since he can't see **_Alois_**. **_Alois_** is a caramel and white Pomeranian and Papillion mix dog. His helmet is a silver mohawk with a Daedric Dagger.

 ** _Alois_** went through a traditional Japanese door so I opened them. He put his paw on the left side of the pushed in wall barking.

I pushed the wall opening a secret passage in the process. "How did you know about that?" he asked in surprise after the door closed. "Luck I guess" I smiled petting **_Alois_** clandestinely.

He jumped back into our **Clan's** Deck making me smile. He pulled me along into another Elevator this one going elsewhere.

It went to one of the office floors. He asked if I would Cardfight him now before he fell forward. I caught him again annoyed when I felt a pain in my wrist.

"I-I don't think you could Cardfight a Kitten in that suit" I told him. I put him back on the long chair he was sitting in earlier.

He told me there was a place up here to Cardfight making me sigh. He's still on about that?! He needs to take care of himself before that.

"When will you take off that Costume?" I asked. He was tired and hot and he still says he's the real Vangaro.

"I'm gonna have to leave here then. I'm going to challenge the next guy I see but since you're the _real_ Vangaro you don't count" I told him. "He _has_ to be human" I stressed.

"Then wait here one minute" he told me scurrying off. "I just talked to Vangaro and he said you're up for a Cardfight" he told me.

"I see, nice clothes where'd you get the necklace" I asked. I got a text as we headed down a tube and it was from Mamoru. I got my phone out seeing that I _was_ picked for the Match.

"You have a **_GEARs_** down here to?" I asked in surprise and shock. "I knew it would be totally unoccupied.

Everyone's at the **Event** " he voiced. "You have permission to be down here from Mamoru don't you? Stupid question he's angry with you.

Me to maybe" I worried. "I've been meaning to ask but how do you know him?" he asked me.

I only shook my head. I got off him before he said he doesn't _need_ Mamoru's permission. He _is_ a Staff Member.

"My **Clan** is the **_Narukami_** " Ryutaro said. "Have you fought against it before?" he asked and I nodded.

"You won't tell me your **Grade** so let's start" I answered him. I had **_Masergear Dragon_** attack but he was guarded against. "Oh yeah! I haven't had this much fun in ages!" Ryutaro exclaimed.

'We've barely begun and he's already having fun' I smiled slightly at the thought. I rode **_Chronojet Dragon_** asking him to attack. He guarded again.

"Great game huh?" I told him and he nodded***. "Lift me higher and higher to reach my goal, **_Generation Stride_**!" I said in the tunnel.

Ryutaro spread his arms open wide saying that he's ready. He's really odd. "Very good kid but now the real Match begins" he told me but we were forced to stop.

Mamoru was really mad making me look down. He escorted us outside and I noticed it was Dusk.

"Please let's do that again! Chrono?!" Ryutaro asked before I saw Mamoru's shoes. "Are you mad at me?" I asked making him sigh. "No, I'm not mad Chrono.

You were helping someone up the stairs and he dragged you along" he told me. "How is Tokoha doing in School and at home?" I asked when he said that.

He laughed softly saying she was doing great. "She doesn't join **Tournaments** though" he told me making me frown. "She used to love them though right?" I asked making him nod.

"I don't know why she doesn't anymore" he told me and I nodded this time. "What do you think of how she's become?" he asked me.

"Slightly annoying most of the time, Shion's the same way though" I told him. "Well she does have a big personality, she's a good kid. You of course know that already" he said chuckling.

"Yeah I do" I smiled. "I do hope you become friends again, I am sorry the Branch Manager dragged you everywhere though" he told me.

At the mention of it I rubbed my wrist lightly. "Yeah he has a strong grip" I told him. At that he grabbed my right hand lifting my sleeve up.

There was a purple and black bruise on my wrist. "He really has gone too far with this" Mamoru was angry while Kamui was shocked.

"I bruise easily that's all. I should be going now" I told them waving bye. "When you want to Cardfight me come see me at the **_Dragon Empire Branch_** " Mamoru said and I nodded.

"Ok I will" I said before he stopped me again. He told me that I should get the points for the **_Vangaro Quest_**.

"You were the one with him all that time" he reasoned making me relent. He signed the **Quest** after that. Kamui and I ended up walking back together and talked a bit.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:26 P.M. on July 14, 2017.**

 ***They talk about Chrono giving Tokoha to his family and not to delve into his past unless he tells him himself. Kamui agrees.**

 ****It's a Hitachi Mobile Hi-Vision Cam WOOO with the Morse code like texting.**

 *****'He wouldn't take Chrono out of the building Kamui' is what Mamoru says instead of 'a quiet place to fight'**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you on August 8, 2017.**


	6. Quiz of Encouragement

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Six: Quiz of Encouragement

Chrono's POV

Today was cleaning day and I was cleaning the windows outside a classroom. There was a smudge that wouldn't come off so I breathed on the window to fog it.

When it was fogged I rubbed it a bit harder. When I moved the rag away I smiled seeing the smudge was gone. It sparkled before I saw my reflection.

"Done" I smiled before I heard Shion greet me. Turning to my left I saw him two windows away.

I nodded before he smiled with his eyes closed. "Hello Shion" blinking from slight surprise. I didn't know he had to clean the windows today.

"I haven't seen you since we played each other at **_Card Capitol_** " he sounded cheery before he spoke again. "You missed a spot on that window" pointing to a window I haven't done yet.

I got up from a crouching position to get the window he pointed to. I heard squeaking from the rag I was using before I looked over to him. He was about to look at me before I quickly turned back to my work.

I fought down my blush before I cleaned a little bit faster. I want to get this done so I won't look at him anymore.

He cleaned faster making me frown. Does he think this is a competition? I don't want to compete for something as stupid as this.

I cleaned just as efficiently and swiftly anyway making me sweat. We were both done panting heavily when I heard Kumi say it was pretty.

I stood up straight looking at the windows. All of them were sparkling. "You work really well together you two" Tokoha said making me turn around in surprise.

"That's not true!" I said at the same time as Shion. I looked at him and he did to before he smiled.

"They have such an understanding" Kumi gushed making me shake my head. "Let's Cardfight" Shion said making me shake my head. "We have a School to clean" I told him making Tokoha cut in.

"Chrono's right" she told him making me sigh in relief. "If you want to fight you can do it this weekend" Tokoha held up a flyer making me flinch slightly.

"It's a **Quiz Tournament** at the **_Dragon Empire Branch_**. My brother asked for help recruiting contestants" Tokoha explained. "Are you gonna be there or not?" she asked and Kumi encouraged us to go.

"I'll take your silence as a yes" she said waving goodbye. "You can't do that I already…" I tried to say but they weren't listening.

Mamoru asked me to join and I declined him as well. I got a text from Aichi saying I should go to it. Is everyone ganging up on me today or what?!

Time Skip: Weekend

Begrudgingly I put on my #9 orange vest. "Hey Chrono!" looking up I saw Kamui which didn't surprise me.

"Why are you here Kamui?" tilting my head in confusion. "I'm a commentator" he answered proudly pointing to his chest with his thumb. "That's cool" he'll probably go overboard with the job.

"The Branch Manager gave me the job" Kamui answered before I saw **Vangaro**. "He's not doing the rounds today so that one won't bug you" Kamui told me.

I got my phone out when Shion waved at us. "Awesome! I didn't know you were here" Kamui sounded excited about it. "Of course! Let's give it our best shot" he said looking at me.

"Yeah sure" I said not looking at him still. Kamui looked worried before I put my phone up to look at them.

"I'm not gonna let you win Chrono" he said looking at me as if it was a challenge. "I know" I said looking away again. I'm going to fail this since I know nothing about **_Vanguard_**.

Scene Change: **_Speed Quiz_**

I was behind a podium that had a buzzer for round one. Many of the girls were cheering for Shion before I looked at him.

He waved smiling at the girls. I shouldn't even be here. I know nothing about **_Vanguard_** and I have no friends participating either.

When the picture showed I pressed the buzzer at the hooves. " ** _King of Knights, Alfred_** " I said easily hearing a dinging right after.

"You are correct!" the man said making me nod. I better not lose that one since it's from my Fiancé's **Clan**. I didn't even try any of the others that weren't from **_Shadow Paladins_** , **_Gold Paladins_** , **_Royal Paladins_** , or **_Neo Nectar_**.

After a while when Shion answered it took awhile for them to say correct. Everyone automatically assumed that it was wrong and started hitting the buzzer.

Girls were cheering again annoying me. After a while of Shion answering and me not even trying I heard an announcement when it was over. "The winner is Shion Kiba with the most points.

He answered every question he buzzed for right with only one he didn't buzz for" was announced. I was standing in the crowd after that looking at my **Clan's** Deck.

'You did very well dear' mom told me making me sigh. I went to the white line for the next round. It was the **_Borrowed Items Quiz_**.

I listened to the rules hoping nothing bad happens this round. "This one I can do" I smiled looking at my box.

"Is that so?" Shion asked confusing me. I don't know why he answered that. I was talking to myself not him.

I ran to my box when we were told to start. I reached into it smiling.

"Does anyone have a **_Demon World Marquis, Ammon_** I can borrow?" I asked running around. I stopped dead in my tracks when I asked again because I saw the character I was looking for. I was frozen for a minute before he handed me the card I was looking for.

"Thank you for the card, I'll give it back" I smiled running back to my table. I waved 'see ya' to him before I was too far away though.

Placing the card down I looked at Shion frowning. He was surrounded by girls trying to give him what he wanted. I felt bad for him but I was a bit envious.

I reached for another Item card and continued bringing more stuff. I brought about eight items to the table wondering what it has to do with **_Vanguard_**.

I went to get a roller used for construction and it was easier to pull than I thought it'd be. I heard a commotion up ahead making me look up. Shion was kneeling over a young boy who had gotten hurt.

I'm guessing those girls crowding around Shion weren't paying attention and knocked the boy over. This is what happens when you're popular.

I continued pulling it before I reached my table. When I reached it the **_Borrowed Items_** **_Quiz_** was over. I was announced the winner by a wide margin making me look up.

Now I have to give everything back to there rightful owners. When the break was announced I went to look for Shion since everyone came over to me.

They took their stuff back which is why I went to look for Shion. I stopped when I saw his head going down some stairs with the boy. I followed them and sat down on the steps.

I noticed the boy was injured before I looked around. Taking out my Wand which was the size of a Pen I spoke.

" ** _Reverse and restore_** " I said pointing the clock at the young boy. From his slight jump I smiled. He was healed and he doesn't know why he doesn't feel any more pain.

Shion was right about the feeling of giving up being worse than failing. He was likely talking about when he thought about quitting Fencing.

I left quickly when Shion finished his speech. I don't want him to know I was listening. It was only to encourage the young boy after all.

Scene Change: **_True or False Quiz_**

"You heard what I said" Shion said and I nodded. "It was only to encourage the younger boy.

You were great with him" looking to the side away from him. "I won't let you win" Shion sounded determined. He said not to go easy on him making me sigh.

"Don't think I will" I told him looking straight again. We were shown an Obstacle Course making me smile.

So long as it isn't Unit names I'm going to do well at it. The question was true. It's called the G-Zone.

I ran when we were told to start. We came up to the **_Swinging Suspension Bridge_**.

Shion and I had an easier time than the other contestants. We reached each one by running not even faltering for a millisecond. I felt bad for Shion when we reached the **_Lake of Mud_**.

Tsuneto had jumped right into him making both of them land in the mud. None of the Stones I jumped to wobbled confusing me.

"The young boy thinks you'll lose Shion! Do you want to prove him right or wrong?!" I asked him as I jumped. I reached the other side by the time he answered. I was getting hooked up at the **_Climbing Wall_** when I heard that Shion was getting out.

I was half way up the wall when a Contestant fell. The last one fell as well making me look below.

I smiled glad when I saw Shion. He was covered in mud which will make it harder to climb. "You're the same as always Shion" I continued climbing when I looked back up.

Shion reached me when we were almost to the top making me climb a bit faster. I don't want to win this but I don't want to go easy either.

"That mud's gonna make it harder to climb you know" I told him. "I know" he answered as he struggled. We reached the top before we pulled ourselves up.

I was all the way up before I saw him slip. Before he was too far down I grabbed his hand.

He wasn't that heavy so I didn't need to hold on to anything. He leered at me saying he doesn't need my help. "I could care less! I care about that boy and…" I cut myself off pulling him up.

We were breathing heavily before I calmed down. "Why did you help me?!" he asked angrily before I stood.

"I could care less about the competition at least this way I have a chance to lose while trying" I told him. We both ran towards the red circle making me smile when I saw him touch it first. Shion was announced the victor making me sigh in relief.

"I couldn't have done it without you Chrono" Shion told me. "Don't mention it" I smiled looking at the balls we fell on.

'You did a good thing Chronos' **_Pressen_** told me making me smile wider. Shion and I turned to face each other before we both smiled at the other. 'Now you just have to tell them bro' Perish said annoying me.

Scene Change: Behind a Tree

I smiled when the boy didn't care about winning. I smiled when the boy agreed to do his best no matter what and Shion agreed to it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:26 P.M. on July 28, 2017**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


	7. Almost Freedom

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Almost Freedom

Chrono's POV

I walked into **_Card Capitol 2_** hearing a new voice. I looked towards it seeing a girl with dirty blonde hair in twin tails. I was confused since I was told only Kamui and Shin work here.

"Holler if you need anything" she told me and I nodded a bit hesitant to do so. I checked the **Quest Board** before sneaking a glance at her.

There's something wrong here. I felt breath on my neck and heard her voice again. "If I'm not mistaken you're Chrono, right?" she asked way too close to my face.

I almost fell over in surprise. "Yes I am" taking a small step back as I straightened myself up.

"I hear you come here a lot so I'm glad I get the chance to meet you" she told me. "Why are you suddenly saying that?" I asked suspicious of her. "He's been spending so much time with you that I had to see you" she said.

I turned around when Kamui arrived. He placed down bags from the other Shops that he was asked to get.

"Hey Kamui" I smiled before Kamui looked at me. It took him a while to notice someone standing next to me. She asked is he missed her before he said her name.

'Nagisa' I wondered remembering Aichi talking about her. She's obsessed with marrying Kamui and her brother encourages it.

"Take that apron off! You don't work here" he ordered her before she walked closer to him. She said she was helping and she sort of was. If you call doing work as you wait for someone as helping anyway.

Shin came out saying that she's been a big help around here. I felt bad for Kamui because he went our of his way to keep her from finding out.

As they argued about her telling him how he found out I watched from the sidelines with Shin. "So that's Nagisa Daimonji who's obsessed with marrying Kamui?" I asked. "I suppose so, do you know her?" Shin asked but I shook my head.

"No, I don't. I heard about her from Aichi" I answered frowning at Kamui.

"She's a skilled Cardfighter as well" Shin told me. Apparently Kamui not contacting her in days made her try to find him. When he said he has no obligation to her I heard a pencil snap.

I worried when I heard her challenge him to a Cardfight. Nagisa should be 14 while Kamui is 16.

Emi should be closer to Kamui's age because she's 15. In Japan the male has to be 18 years or older while the female has to be 16 years or older. Those under 20 have to get parent's permission to get married legally here.

Kamui said that he has work to do so he can't Cardfight her. I frowned at this before she said she'd wait till his shift is over.

"I'm working late today. Guess I'll catch up with you some other day" Kamui told her. "Your lunch break is coming up soon so why not have a Match then?" Shin suggested.

I felt bad for Kamui and Shin. Kamui because he really wants her to leave him alone and Shin because Kamui glared at him.

Shin and I worried when Nagisa said she packed a special lunch for him. Aichi told me the day of a Tournament when Nagisa did that she made it really spicy. He also said that Kamui hates spicy foods.

Time Skip: 11:54

"At least she remembers you Kamui" I frowned when Shin spoke to him. "What do you mean?" he asked but I shook my head.

Kamui lifted his head over the counter to watch Nagisa before he crawled away. I smiled at that before he put a finger to his lips. He tried to leave the Card Shop but the Trinity Dragons blocked the way out.

I felt bad for Kamui when he was cornered. "She really is obsessed huh?" I asked him.

I earned a glare from her but shrugged it off. Kamui said it would happen before he went to the bathroom. I wasn't surprised when Karl came out saying Kamui escaped.

I heard a pencil break again at that before Nagisa ran past me. Tsuneto and the others ran after her to find him before Shin called me over.

Scene Change: Bridge

I walked in front of Kamui handing him a bag. "For you because you likely haven't eaten yet. I can deal with Nagisa" I told him before he took the bag.

"I took the Quest you put out" I smiled making him nod. "Shin told me there was an interesting Quest.

It was from Kamui so I read and took it" I smiled wider angering her. She ran past me before my necklace floated. "Freeze" I said before she did.

I ran to find Kamui and after ten minutes I did. "Chrono?!" Kamui asked in surprise.

"She'll be back soon but I did slow her down" I told him. "There you are Kamui" I heard Nagisa say making me groan. She was panting hard by the railing where the steps are.

For some reason the Trinity Dragons attacked me when Kamui called them. I beat them in a short time making them fall on the ground.

"That was fast" Kamui said before we went to sit down by the river side. "Thank you again for the lunch Chrono" Kamui said making me nod. "Your welcome.

I was supposed to meet Aichi for a Picnic with Kai and Mamoru but at least I helped you out" I smiled. "I'm sorry this is causing you problems then" he told me but I shook my head.

"Which did you like better? The Hazelnut Thumb Print cookies(38)? The Chicken Marsala(4)?

Or the Italian Chopped Salad(4)?" I asked making him nod. "I liked all of it Chrono.

Does that means you made it yourself?" He asked in shock making me nod. "Aichi, Kai, and I love to cook" I smiled before Tsuneto spoke. "Why don't you just Cardfight her already?

You're the perfect match" Tsuneto said making me frown. Kamui got up heading to the railing before he answered him.

"My heart belongs to someone else" Kamui answered but I was the only one listening. "Two girlfriends?" "That's no way to treat a girl" Tsuneto and Karl said. "All of you get out of here!" Kamui yelled before I leaned on the railing behind him.

"Your lunch break's almost over" Nagisa said sadly making me sigh. She really is over the top when it comes to Kamui.

Kamui punched the air almost hitting Nagisa's face. "I challenge you to a Cardfight but if I win you can't go near the store" Kamui challenged. "I accept but you know I want if I win" Nagisa agreed.

Scene Change: Card Capitol 2

I was sitting down with the Trinity Dragons as I texted Kai, Aichi, and Mamoru. 'Sorry I couldn't make it.

Kamui was being chased by Nagisa and the Trinity Dragons. I promised to help him out' I texted when the Game started. 'It's fine Chronos' 'We can reschedule' 'Have fun!' Aichi, Kai, and Mamoru texted back.

"I won't let you keep me from Vanguard or my duties at the store" Kamui declared. I smiled at this since he wants tot do his job despite missing it for Cardfights.

He liberated the Generation Zone winning the Game. I felt bad for him when she thought his job was more important so he can buy a ring. The love in each other's hearts does matter when you marry someone but money is important to.

She ran to hug him but he stepped out of the way before she could. "So Aichi was right" I said when she held her nose on the ground.

Kamui crouched down handing her her Deck when she sat up. He reminded her of the deal but there are so many things wrong with it. She could wait outside the Shop instead of coming into the store.

She left the same as before. Tsuneto worried because they didn't collect the points.

They ran after her leaving Kamui and I in the store. "Well today was hectic" I said and Kamui agreed. He let out a deep sigh worrying me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 1:27 P.M. on July 29, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you August 21,2017.**


	8. Departures and Tours

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. This is the longest chapter I have for this story so far, because of that I'm only posting this one today.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Departures and Tours

Chrono's POV 2

I was carrying a box to Tokoha to help Mamoru with a Kid's Vanguard Tournament. "Where do you want these supplies Tokoha?" I asked when I stopped walking.

"Put it on the desk over there, thanks Chrono" she told me. She was pointing to both our lefts before I walked over there. I put it down on the desk before I heard her speak to me.

"I didn't expect you to be helping out today" she said making me shrug. "Mamoru asked me to" I told her simply walking away.

I walked to a box of stuff before I was surrounded by kids. It surprised me before I smiled at them. "There has to be something we can help you with" a brunette boy asked.

"Alright" I said bending down to take a flower from the box. "Take these flowers from this box" I said handing him a yellow flower without a stem.

"And arrange them over there" pointing to my right towards the stage. The four boys ran to where I pointed making me smile as they ran. "You're back!" I heard Tokoha yell.

She sounded excited making me look to where she ran. "That's Akane, she's a colleague of mine and Tokoha's best friend" Mamoru explained.

"How long have they been friends?" I asked watching Akane and Tokoha interact. "For as long as I can remember they've been really close friends" he told me. I can tell from how they're interacting they mean a lot to each other.

Scene Change: **_Card Capitol 2_**

I was glad barely any people were in here. "Restore" I said seeing my necklace glow.

The tin container was no longer dirty and didn't have any dents. Looked as if it was brand new. Akane had asked me for a **Quest** to dig up her and Tokoha's Time Capsule.

"Is that your lunch?" Kamui asked making me shake my head. "It's someone's Time Capsule" I told him.

"Oh? where did you find it?" he asked making me frown. "Under the tree by riverside park" I answered simply putting my clock necklace back in my shirt.

Kamui asked if they were landscaping everything there making me nod. "It was under one of the trees they were removing.

I was asked to get it for a **Quest** " I told him. "Well, well" an angry voice said from the door. "Hey Tokoha" seems Kamui heard the anger to from his slightly shaky tone.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked as she stomped over to me. "Give me that box! It's mine" she said making me shake my head.

"If I don't deliver this I won't get the points for the **Quest** I took. Shouldn't you know about it?" I asked confusing her. "What **Quest**?" she asked before I took my **_FICA_** out.

"I thought you'd know about it since Akane gave me the **Quest** " I told her. I showed her the **Quest** and she seemed brokenhearted about it.

I wrapped the tin container in a navy-blue wrapping with scattered violet anchors on it. I took the violet ribbon I had with me tying it into a rose. I clipped a small Violin charm in the middle of it before we left the **Card Shop**.

Scene Change: **_Dragon Empire Branch_**

"Thank you so much" I smiled when she signed my **_FICA_**. "No thank you, the wrapping it beautiful" she told me.

I nodded before looking away. "How could you? Creating a **Quest** like that when the treasures are for you and me" she sounded angry.

"If you had asked me to I would've gotten it" was that really her reason? She was busy with the Kid's Vanguard event.

"Well you were busy and when I heard they were ripping out our tree I had to rush. Chrono was there when I made the **Quest** so I asked if he would take it" Akane explained. "What was I thinking?

I was walking by the park and freaked out when I saw a big hole in the ground" Tokoha explained. "Should we open it?" Akane asked before I stopped her.

"Let me open the wrapping, there's a trick to it" I told her before she handed it to me. I took off the bow handing the charm to her. Seeing the small piece of tape in the middle of the lengthier side I pulled it up.

When I brought it to the other side, closer to me, the other wrapping came off simultaneously. It looked sort of like a tadpole when the wrapping came off.

"You're very good at that Chrono" Akane said making me nod. I handed her the tin container, they were both surprised by the fact it looked new. Akane opened it saying they were both there.

They started talking about having a Cardfight. "Then how about tomorrow at the event?" I didn't agree with that.

Mamoru told me that Akane is leaving again, for a longer period than the other times. Akane tried telling Tokoha that but Akane was needed elsewhere. A man in a red jacket said he needed her help with something.

Akane left to talk with him before I spoke to Tokoha. "We still have work to do Tokoha" I told her.

She freaked out seeming to have forgotten about all the decorating left to do. I looked back at Akane seeing they were deep in conversation. I wonder if Tokoha will see her off tomorrow afternoon.

Time Skip: the Next Day

"Anyone home?" I asked waving my hand in front of Tokoha's eyes. "You can't daydream at a time like this" I told her sternly.

"Yeah I know" she said vacantly. "I didn't think you'd be here actually, I thought you'd see Akane off" I said watching the kids with a smile. "You knew about it to?" she asked sounding angry.

"Mamoru told me about it yesterday while you were talking to her. Akane told me she wanted the box because she was leaving and couldn't find the time to tell you.

You were busy with this and all" I told her. She nodded before I sighed. "Go to her" I said surprising her.

"This is your last chance to Cardfight her and you'll miss it if you don't hurry" I told her. She bowed her head asking if she can borrow my bike.

"Just bring it back in one piece and I promise to cover for you with your brother" I told her. She took off making me smile before I sighed in relief. "Chrono!" I young Ravenette said getting my attention.

"This card has some confusing rules on it" he said. "Okay" I smiled walking over to help him.

Time Skip: Sunset

Tokoha said it was awesome that the Tournament was a success. "Is that all?" I asked carrying four foldable chairs in my arms. She ran over to me bowing in thanks.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to see her off so thank you" she told me. I turned around with a sigh before looking over my shoulder.

"Think you can help me clean up?" I asked walking away. "I would love to" she said softly before I heard her footsteps getting closer. "Where's my bike by the way?" I asked not hearing anything in reply.

 **~Vanguard G~**

I was on a sidewalk waiting for a Cardfighter. I had accepted a **Quest** to show them around and to show them what Vanguard is like here.

"I know this is where I'm supposed to meet him but I don't know what he looks like" I sighed looking around again. "Be still my heart!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see a foreigner gawking at a giant paper lantern.

After that they were imitating one of the stone statues. The silverette hopped over to me keeping his statuesque form.

"I'm guessing you're the one who took my **Quest** " he said making me shrug. "No idea" I answered honestly. "You must be! You have a **FICA** out" he said pointing to it.

"Why else would you have a **Fighters Card** out looking for someone?" he asked. "I guess so" I said before he stepped back.

"My name's Jaime Alcaraz, let's go!" he cheered making me smile slightly. "You know my name so who, are, you?" Jaime asked. "My name's Chrono Shindou, what exactly do you want to know?" I asked.

"How old are you?" he asked so I told him I was fourteen. "Any family?" he asked next.

"I have an adoptive aunt, my adoptive father's sister" I told him looking away. "Introduce me to this town of yours!" Jaime sounded excited when he twirled around. "It's not really my town" I told him hesitantly.

"If you live here you must take ownership of it" he told me. "I wonder what sites there are here" he said before I looked away.

"I've only been here a year so I don't know any" I told him. "Follow me then!" he called running off. "Wait!" I called running after him.

When I caught up to him he was walking instead of running. We hadn't even passed the paper lantern he was admiring earlier.

I smiled when Jaime said it was exactly like he pictured it to be. We were in a sort of shopping district. I don't really know what it is but stands lined both sides of the street.

Jaime grabbed my arm pulling me to a stand that sold a kind of food. "Be still my heart! That smells delicious! Are those pancakes?" Jaime asked the stand owner.

"It's **_Ningyo-Yaki_** " the stand owner said flipping the cake. "They come in cool shapes to" Jaime admired. "Do you put syrup on it?" I winced at that.

"No, they're sweet enough as it is. Try one, it's on the house" the man said handing one to Jaime.

"It's a flavor explosion! What did you put in it?" Jaime asked once he tried it. "Red bean paste, it's made by boiling red beans in sugar" the man explained. "Sugary beans?

That's crazy but it's delicious! You're a culinary genius" Jaime told the man. "You're too kind, got room for another?" the man asked holding up their newest one.

"This one is the newest **_Vangaro-Yaki_** " the man told him. "The culture of Vanguard don't mind if I do" Jaime said taking it. "You can shape them however you want?" Jaime asked making me smile.

"Yes we can, we bake them in these special molds" the man said clapping the pans together. "I'd love to try it" Jaime told him.

"Anything for you my friend" the man said happily. I watched on the pathway as Jaime made **_Ningyo-Yaki_**. He was a natural at making them.

"You're getting the hang of it" the man said. "Well I do have an excellent teacher" Jaime complimented putting the molds on the oven.

"Stop it kid, you're making me blush" the man told him. They continued talking as I admired Jaime. He was amazing with people.

"You're giving me this much?!" Jaime was shocked but I wasn't. "Of course, swing by whenever you want to take over the grill" the man said.

They high-fived before we went on walking again. He had made friends so easily. "What do you want to do now?" I asked sure he'll find something else to do.

"What's that?" Jaime went off running again making me sigh before I smiled. He made another treat before I gave up on asking.

He ran off again down another street to our left. We ended up putting on Yukatas which wasn't entirely odd. Jaime was wearing a red juban with a plum obi and Hakama.

I, however, was wearing a light blue Juban. I also had a green obi and navy blue Hakama.

"Everyone has gathered for an epic swordfight" Jaime said making me look at him. I am _not_ doing that. He unsheathed his sword before raising it above his head.

He ran towards me before he winked when he stopped a foot from me. He motioned his head up basically telling me to play along.

I took out my red and black sword before pretending to cut him. He pretended I killed him before he got up on one knee. Everyone was clapping before he got up though.

"Thanks everyone! That was a show" he said waving at them as they clapped. "Wow! Food samples?!" Jaime said as he stopped in front of a window.

"They look real but they're made of wax" Jaime said walking in. We ended up watching a demonstration of how it's done. The man made a head of cabbage.

"Come on Chrono!" Jaime said making me shake my head. I decided I might as well once he pleaded with me to.

I finished mine first setting it down. It was a perfect one to. Jaime set his down but it was ten times the size of my own.

We went somewhere else finding a man that made a melted candy into a dove. Jaime thought it was really cool before we tried it.

I made a male Skylark. Very detailed to. "That's really good Chrono! What is it?" Jaime asked.

"A Skylark" I told him. "Will you let me put it on display young man?" the store owner asked. "If that's what you want" I said handing it to him making him smile.

Scene Change: Shrine*

"What's this?" Jaime asked. "It's an **O-Mikuji** , it tells your fortune" I explained looking at it.

"The best one is a Great Blessing, or **_Dai-Kichi_** " I told him. "If that's the lucky one I will draw it" Jaime said enthusiastically. He drew one and it said 89.

I opened the drawer taking it out. It was a bad one and I told him that.

He kept drawing saying he'll get the lucky one eventually. "You're missing the point of fortune telling" I told him. After a while I pulled him away because it's been half an hour.

"What's that?" Jaime asked making me smile. At least he's got something else to occupy his mind.

"Many people believe by exposing yourself to the smoke you can cure an illness" I told him. As soon as he dropped the bags I grabbed his arm. I grabbed the bags as we passed.

"That is it" I said before I felt a difference in my hand. I stopped looking over my shoulder to find a broom in my hand.

I looked around but I didn't have to look far. To my 2'o'clock I saw Jaime flirting with a Ravenette. She declined his odd invitation before he slipped on rocks chasing after her.

He ended up with a bag of two fish in his left hand, five candied apples in his right. A fox mask on the left side of his head and a demon on the other.

When he said the 'flowers' are for her she giggled. He makes people like him by giving them compliments. I wish I wasn't in such an odd place, being around him makes it better though.

After a while he was surrounded by a bunch of people. He acts like a child when a situation calls for it, gives compliments to people who like it.

He even puts on shows to make people happy. Because of all these reasons people flock around him in droves. After he was done with the people we found a rickshaw.

"It's amazing! I have to try" Jaime told the man who agreed to it. We were in the street by the time I realized what was happening.

"Run faster human horse!" Jaime called before I sighed. "I love this sensation! The warm breeze rushing by. What an experience!" Jaime said happily.

I'm guessing he's used to entertaining. "What an excellent point young man.

I'm not just offering transportation, it's a total package" the man told us. "Because life is about the Journey" Jaime said and the man agreed. "Where do you want to go?" the coach asked.

"Across Town please!" Jaime said excitedly. "That far?" the man said with an odd tone. It sounded like he was upset and tired but not exactly.

"Normally I wouldn't but for you sure!" the man told Jaime with a slightly strained smile. We stopped at a stoplight when a limo pulled up.

The window to it was rolled down before I saw Shion. "That is him, what are you doing?" he asked me making me fight down an embarrassed blush. "It's a **Quest** " I told him.

"Your **Quest** has you on a Rickshaw?" he asked in a surprised and skeptic tone. "This young man wanted a tour of **_Tokyo_** and I ended up here after a while" I told him.

"Hello there, are you Chrono's Amigo" Jaime asked. "Not really" Shion said turning to face the front. "We know each other but that's it" there was a pin prick in my heart when I heard that.

I didn't let it show though, hopefully I didn't. "My name's Jaime Alcaraz, Chrono's my new amigo" Jaime told him.

There was a hint of recognition in Shion's eyes. "That's a nice car, what do you say to a race?" Jaime challenged him. The driver turned serious at that making me sigh.

I know Rickshaw's aren't limited to just the road. That this man must be extremely fit to even pull a Rickshaw.

I also know Jaime knows this. If the man was to be hurt doing this though I would feel guilty for not stopping it before it started. "You're kidding, right?

You wouldn't stand a chance" Shion said looking at the coach. "You're saying the car will win, right?" Jaime asked making me sigh.

"Of course it will" Shion said facing us. "I bet my pride on this Rickshaw driver. Are we doing this?" Jaime asked making me smile slightly.

"Alright, you're on! On one condition though. You have to obey the rules of the road at all times" Shion said.

Why is he agreeing to this? Isn't he supposed to be against things like this? Surely Iwakura is against this.

I got a text from the man making me open my phone. What he texted made me frown.

Iwakura: I am so sorry about this young master, I must do what my young master wants.

'It's fine, just make sure he doesn't get hurt' I texted sending it. I was glad I sent it before we started the race. "Listen guys" the driver said making me look at him.

"I'm betting my reputation on this, beating a car is no easy task. Hold on tight" the man said.

We passed Shion's car while it was stuck in traffic. We reached the white tower and waited for Shion. I saw his car get parked minutes later.

"A little to slow huh? Adios!" Jaime said when Shion got out of the car.

The Rickshaw driver was running again when Jaime said 'goodbye' in his native language. We were on the road again making me sigh. 'Seems he has a lot of faith in working men' **_Alejandro_** told me.

In my home region **_Epoch Rickshaw, Alejandro_** has the same job as this man. 'I do to **_Alejandro_** , you were the best Rickshaw driver on **_Cray_** ' I told him.

Scene Change: Back Streets

"Why exactly are you showing me around? I'm supposed to be helping you" I told him walking down a back street. "Chrono?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to my left to see Tokoha. "How cute!" Jaime whispered cheerily before she came closer.

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she stopped two, three feet away. "It's for a **Quest** " I explained simply. "So, this is the **Quest** giver?" she asked looking at Jaime.

"My name is Jaime Alcaraz. What is yours senorita?" Jaime asked very close to her.

"Tokoha" she said hesitantly. He was flirting terribly with her. "I don't get it" She told him making me smile slightly.

I was glad that she doesn't. **_Golden Knight, Palamedes_** ** would probably flip if he saw this. She finally got what he meant when his intentions were even more blunt.

"You better back off pal!" this made Jaime look dejected. "What is up with this guy Chrono?" Tokoha asked hands on hips.

"Guess, I have no idea" I told her. Jaime started chuckling in his hunched position before he stood up straight again. He said that once he sets his sights on something he doesn't let them go.

"Get him out of here Chrono" she told me showing her irritation. I grabbed his arm taking him to the main street.

I heard a ruckus coming from an alleyway. Jaime did to because he started walking that way. When we found the source it was a couple of young boys.

The boy with dark teal hair said that the brunette one was terrible at the game. "But you have to! I've been training so hard since you last played me" the boy said vehemently.

After a bit of urging Jaime spoke walking towards him. "I heard your argument, why don't you have a Cardfight with him" Jaime said. "Not happening" the tealette said with a bored tone.

"I'll give you these bags of snacks as a reward" Jaime promised him. "For real?!" the boy asked looking up at him.

"More **_Ningyo-Yaki_** than you can eat" Jaime told the boy excitedly. "Fine" the tealette said. The brunette was happy but showed a determined expression when he heard that.

"I'm betting on the underdog" Jaime whispered in my ear. "I figured as much" rolling my eyes with a slight smile.

We walked to the front of a toy store to watch the boys play. One of the boys played with a **_Narukami_** deck the other a **_Nova Grappler_** deck. After a while the brunette with the **_Nova Grappler_** deck won the match.

The tealette apologized before Jaime gave them the bags. They ate the food Jaime let them have.

"Are you sure you want to give us all of these?" the tealette asked confused. "Yep!" Jaime answered happily before I smiled. "You don't have to win to make a new Amigo" Jaime told me taking a bite of **_Ningyo-Yaki_**.

Scene Change: Bridge

"I forgot to ask" Jaime said making both of us stop. "What's the deck you Cardfight with?" Jaime asked turning to me.

I took out my **_FICA_** from my left, back pocket. I keep my **Clan's** holster on my right leg so I always put my **_FICA_** on my left. "This one" I told him taking my deck from the **_FICA_**.

" ** _Gear Chronicle_**? I only heard rumors about it" Jaime said shocked.

"We have to Cardfight" he told me once he looked at it. "Right now?" I asked confused. I got a text from Mamoru a while ago asking if I've seen a **_Spain_** national named Jaime Alcaraz.

It seems as if Jaime is missing something or has a lot of work to do. "As soon as possible" Jaime said making me frown.

"What about Mamoru? You have work with him don't you?" I asked. "Later" he told me before I saw Mamoru in front of us.

"The time for sightseeing is over Jaime" Mamoru said. "I didn't think you'd find me so quickly" Jaime said before he tried to run.

Mamoru grabbed the back of his scarf before he could get too far though. "Don't be so rough! I'm delicate!" Jaime complained. "I won't allow you to disregard your responsibilities anymore" Mamoru said irritated.

"Thank you for telling me he was with you" Mamoru said. "You sold me out Chrono?!" Jaime asked making me shake my head.

"I just told him you were with me. I didn't tell him where we were at or where we were heading" I told him simply. "Will you run away now?" Mamoru asked when Jaime stopped struggling.

"No, I won't" Jaime said sadly. "So why were you looking for him?" I asked a bit confused on that part.

"Jaime has been invited to **_Japan_** by the **Vanguard Association**. He's a talented Cardfighter in the **_European League_**. Because of this he's to participate in an exhibition match against **_Japan's_** top fighter" Mamoru explained.

"He'll be Cardfighting you then?" I asked getting a nod in answer. "That's right!" he answered with the nod.

"We shouldn't keep everyone waiting" Mamoru told him. "Sure! Let's hit the road" Jaime said before turning to me. "Thanks for hanging out with me Chrono.

Because of you I experienced so many amazing things. You completed the **Quest** and more" Jaime said walking over to me.

He took my **_FICA_** when I took it out again. He signed the **Quest** before handing it back. "Did you even learn about Japanese Vanguard?" I asked.

"Yes I did, there's plenty of time to play against Japanese players to. Right Mamoru?" Jaime asked him.

He didn't give a real yes but did indicate a half yes. "I assume you'll be there to watch the Exhibition Match? You seem like a Cardfighter who has a strong heart" Jaime told me.

My eyes widened at that because I don't know anyone who has told me that. Anyone from here anyway.

"Adios amigo!" Jaime called as he walked away, already meters away from me. 'I'm glad you made such a good, kind friend dear' mom told me. 'He acts just like me!' **_Pressen_** said making me smile since he does.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 4:16 P.M. on August 18, 2017.**

 ***I actually don't know where they are.**

 ****I was going to do Royal Knight, Augur but changed my mind.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you September 5, 2017.**


	9. Gifting Fights

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to be able to keep updating every other Monday. I have work for college to do and have barely any time to write anymore.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Gifting Fights

Chrono's POV

I put a towel on the clothesline to dry before picking up the basket it was in. I walked inside seeing I was late.

Scene Change: Arena

The fight was at its final stage but I knew Mamoru was going to lose. 'Don't count him out just yet' **_Elemental Epoch Sister, Gaia_** told me. 'I know that but he will lose' I told her.

Mamoru liberated his Generation Zone calling riding the Unit. He activated **_Root Flare Dragon's_** ability.

 ** _Root Flare_** destroyed one of Jaime's columns before a giant ball of fire appeared. The two started having a conversation and it made me smile. Jaime liberated the Zone as well.

His Generation Unit was **_Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros_**. "I know you'll win Jaime" I smiled.

He called four Units to the **Rearguard** before he asked one to attack. That attack was guarded against however so **_Tidal_** was asked to attack next. With **_Lambros's_** Skill **_Tidal_** and **_High Tide_** stood again.

Jaime stood his **Rearguard** again making room for another line of attacks. The next attack was the last.

Jaime had snapped his fingers and an explosion was created on the Dragon. Jaime won the Match and everyone cheered. I smiled at how Jaime was acting.

He's acting the same as when we were touring the town. Blowing kisses and saying thank you over and over again.

Time Skip: Sunset

"That fight was insane, on a completely different level" Kamui told me. I looked out the window of the Train agreeing with him. "I'd love to go against him" Kamui said.

I only shrugged at that. It would be nice to see how he'd play against other people.

We left the Station when we got off the train. "I have to go to work so I'll see you tomorrow" Kamui said walking off. "See ya" I said walking the opposite way.

I was remembering the Match before I snapped out of it. When did I reach the bridge?

I headed home since I knew I wouldn't want to think about what I would do instead out here. The last time I got deep into a mental Match I was accused of hitting someone. I'm _not_ going to be accused of being weird again either.

Time Skip: Next Day

I packed my bag up when the bell rang. When it was all done and my holster fastened tight I ran out of the room.

I was heading to **_Card Capitol_** for a **_Quest_**. I don't think there'll be any 200 pointers though. I checked the **Quest Board** when I got there and I was right.

"Seems I was right" I mumbled. "No 200-point **_Quests_** " I sighed.

"Someone's motivated" Kamui said making me turn around. "I guess I am" I told him before he spoke. "The fight the other day must've lit a fire in you" Kamui said.

I held up my **FICA** before Kamui turned with a surprised expression. "You really racked up the points huh?" he asked and I nodded.

" ** _Grade 2_** isn't so far at this rate" he told me and I nodded. "No one wants to be a rookie forever" I don't even know if I'll keep doing this. "You have a long way to go to get to my level" Kamui said proudly.

"You won't make friends if you brag about it so much" I told him. "Bragging is the whole point to being the best" Kamui said.

He was acting sort of insane after that. I hope I never acted like that when I was on **_Cray_**. 'You didn't, you were kind to everyone' **_Archive Watcher, Desire_** said.

I smiled at that before I frowned. I miss my Clan.

I looked back to the **Quest Board** to find a **_Quest_**. It was more of a Tournament though. I took the **_Quest_** before I left the shop.

I was riding my bike to the Tournament before I saw Jaime. He kept trying to get someone's attention before I rode my bike over.

"Hey Jaime" I said stopping beside him. "Hello Amigo! Your timing couldn't be any better!" he greeted. "I need you to shove me around" he said.

"I think I can help with the directions. It would be odd to 'shove' you everywhere" I told him smiling slightly.

"I want to go here" he said showing me a piece of paper. "You'll have to take a Train to get there. The station is half a block that way" I told him pointing to my left.

"You're the best!" he said. He crossed the street and went the opposite direction that I pointed.

"You're going the wrong way!" I yelled to him. "Where is it?" he asked. I biked over there getting off to take him where he wanted to go.

We were on the Train heading to where he wanted to go. I checked my **FICA** seeing the Tournament was filled already.

"Seems I missed the Tournament" I sighed. "Must've been a pretty big deal" Jaime said leaning on my shoulder. "Would've been enough to get me to **_Grade 2_** " I told him hearing a *clap*.

Jaime bowed his head, hands together, before he spoke. "I am in your desk" he said.

"You're not in my _debt_ Jaime. I wanted to help" I told him. "How about…" Jaime said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"…After this is over, we get tattoos?" he said. I shook my head at that remembering the one I already have.

Scene Change: A House

"This is it, check it out" Jaime told me. I smiled sadly at the sign. We were at an Orphanage.

I smiled at all the kids who came out yelling Jaime's name. He came here for them.

"Jaime!" an older man said happily. Jaime's face lit up at seeing the older man. "You were so late I didn't think you'd come" the man said hugging Jaime tightly.

I saw one of the kids fall when he was pushed. "Want to see a trick?" I asked him.

I took out my **_Epoch Wand_** pointing it at his knee. " ** _Heal_** " I muttered watching the wound heal. He stopped crying before he started smiling thanking me.

I looked over at a young child who needed to go. "We have an emergency here" I told Jaime and Emilio.

"You're really good with kids Chrono" Jaime said in shock. "I guess, I lived in a place like this for a few years" I told him. The young child was picked up and taken inside when he yelled that he had to go.

Scene Change: Living Room

I watched Jaime playing a Match with one of the kids making me smile. I heard footsteps before I looked behind me.

Emilio had set down a cup of Tea before I sat down across from him. He was happy and disbelieving that it's been ten years. Ten years since Jaime appeared in his life.

His mission was to travel the world and help orphans. He realized as years passed he had to make a change.

He moved back here and built this orphanage. "I love Vanguard even if I'm not good at it. I give cards to children and teach them how to Cardfight" Emilio explained.

I looked out the window seeing many smiling faces in the yard. "Of all the kids I taught, Jaime is the best by far.

He's really taken to it. We came by the exhibition match to watch him play the other day" I sipped my Tea placing it down after. I looked outside again remembering my time in the Orphanage.

"I grew up in an Orphanage as well, quite lonely... and they didn't have Vanguard" I told him smiling softly. "Now that it's apart of your life you have to take advantage of it" he was holding up a deck.

"How 'bout a Cardfight? If you're Jaime's friends you must be pretty good" Emilio told me. We started playing and I was happy to play it.

When we had to leave it was sunset. The boy Jaime was playing had asked for a rematch sometime.

The little boy I had helped stepped towards me. "Can you show us more magic tricks sometime?" the boy asked. After I finished the game with Emilio I was asked to show them more magic tricks.

"If Emilio doesn't mind it I would be happy to" I told the boy crouching down. I ruffled his short hair smiling softly at him.

"Be careful when you walk and be careful in crowds alright? Falling isn't fun" I told him lightly. He nodded agreeing with me.

Scene Change: Bridge

"You did me a big flavor today amigo, gracias" Jaime said. "It's no problem, I had a lot of fun" I told him.

"I didn't know you could do tricks like that Chrono. The kids really liked the magic show" Jaime told me. I forced down a blush at that.

"Being in the Orphanage wasn't the worst thing to happen to me. I did get Isolpphobia* from there somehow" I told him.

He stopped walking before I did the same. "I was lost in this world before Emilio found me Chrono" Jaime said digging through his pocket. He took a Unit from his pocket showing it to me.

"This card is what started it all for me" Jaime said before I semi drove by. The wind it created knocked the card from his hand.

The card went off towards the water before Jaime grabbed it. His upper body was over the railing before he handed the card to me. He fell off the bridge before I put the card in my holster.

It was water and burn proof I closed it jumping in after him. I knew he couldn't swim which is why I did what I did.

I dragged him to the shore before pulling him up the ladder and over the railing. "Now we're both soaking wet" I said wringing the front of my shirt. "Sorry amigo" he apologized before sneezing.

"You're from the **Time** / **Chrono Clan**?!" Jaime yelled. I pulled down my shirt to cover my clock tattoo.

It's just the face and hands showing one o'clock**. "Ssh!" I said pushing him towards my house. "Take a shower and ignore that" I told him.

When we got home I put his clothes in the washer. I went through the fridge when I turned the washer on.

I looked through the Tea, once I didn't find anything, finding Tila and Té de Fruta. I decided to make the later. By the time he was done I set down the Tea.

Jaime came into the living room with a content sigh. "Do you live here alone **_Chronos_**?" Jaime asked.

I froze at the name before I shook my head. "My adoptive aunt owns this place. She's away on business right now though" I told him.

"How old is she?" Jaime asked. "25" I answered easily.

I sat down pulling out a jeweled Butterfly Orchid. It's stem and leaves were emerald and the petals ruby. It had a red and plum ribbon wrapped in a bow and a small ruby heart in the middle.

"As a thank you for today" I told him placing it gently on the table. "Here's the box for it" I said taking that out to.

"You didn't have to Chronos" he said before I shrugged. "I didn't know what you like to drink so I made this" I told him pointing to the tea. "Thank you, can I look around?" he asked but walked off anyway.

I followed him to make sure he didn't break anything. He thought my uniform was fancy and disliked the equations in my math book.

I sat down on my bed placing the jeweled Orchid in the white case. It contrasted with the orange satin that covers the cushion. I made it like to make sure the flower won't break if dropped.

"You don't have a lot of stuff in here" Jaime said making me frown. "I don't need anything besides my family" I told him.

"Here's your card" I told him when he noticed the **_Gear Chronicle_** deck. I took the card from my holster before handing it to him. "I owe you one **_Chronos_** , you saved the day" Jaime told me.

"You should take better care of it Jaime" I told him. "That card means a lot to you.

You didn't have to tell me that because I could see it your eyes" I told him. "Vanguard means the world to you. **_Cray_** means a lot to me however" I told him.

Time Skip: Night Time

"I hope our paths cross again mi amigo" Jaime told me on the sidewalk. "We never got to Cardfight so I bet we will" I told him.

"I know I wouldn't measure up to you but I would've liked to try" I told him. "Amigo" Jaime said in disbelief. "Rising to the challenge is the nature of Vanguard" he told me.

"Don't hesitate to go after what you want. Skilled fighters are worth challenging" Jaime told me.

Scene Change: **_Dragon Empire Branch_**

"I have to leave for **_Spain_** the day after tomorrow. I have one fight left before then" Jaime told Mamoru. "You don't need my permission to fight here at the **_Dragon Empire Branch_** " Mamoru told him looking at me.

"I know that but I also need to issue a **_Quest_** " Jaime said. "Chrono had to miss a **_Quest_** to help me out" Jaime said making me shake my head.

"That's not necessary Jaime" I told him. "This should be enough to get you to **_Grade 2_** right?" Jaime asked. I nodded before the **_Quest_** was given to me.

Scene Change: Bridge

"See you tomorrow" Jaime said and I nodded. "Yeah, see ya" I said walking home.

 **~Vanguard G~**

I was thinking about my deck before hands slammed on my desk. I opened my eyes in surprise to see Tokoha. "Mamoru told me that you plan to fight Jaime Alcaraz" Tokoha said.

"Yes I am" I told her in confusion. "This must be a joke, right?

You're facing the Euro Champion and there's a **_Quest_**! What's going on?" Tokoha asked. She sounded angry for some reason. Kumi told her to go easy on me making me sigh when she backed off.

"You have to get revenge for my brother. You have to beat him" Tokoha told me.

"You're getting way too into this Tokoha" I told her. She told me to show her my deck so I agreed to it. I spread the Units out hearing her odd praise.

"It's good seeing the **_Gear Chronicle Clan_** up close, it's well balanced" she told me. "I would go with this one if it were me" Shion said holding up a Generation Unit.

"Hey, Shion" I greeted in shock. "Good morning" I had to keep down a blush at his smile. "I heard you challenged Jaime Alcaraz to a fight" Shion said with a smile.

"Does everyone know then?" I asked looking out the window. "Everyone who wants to be in your shoes anyway" Shion answered looking back at the Unit.

"I would give anything to fight a person like him" Shion said closing his eyes for a few seconds. "Good luck Chrono" he said when his eyes opened again. "Thank you Shion" looking at the Unit he gave me.

It was **_Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-Flare Dragon_**. I'd have to be very lucky to be able to use it to its fullest.

I will use it if Shion says I should. 'Still love him huh?' **_Archive Filer, Despero_** asked. **_Despero_** is **_Desire's_** mate and father of **_Age Writer, Dillon_** and **_Age Reader, Dalilah_**.

'Of course I do, why wouldn't I?' I asked him in my head. 'No reason, you would never cheat on him' **_Despero_** said.

Scene Change: **_Dragon Empire Branch_**

I arrived at the **Branch** and walked inside. "There you are!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to find Kamui waving at me.

"Hey" I was hit hard in the back when I greeted him. "You have to relax a bit" he said before I got a text.

Aichi: Do your best and have fun! I know you can do it!

The text made me smile. "Aichi's right, Cardfight how you usually do and you'll be fine" Kamui told me. "I will" I told him before he reminisced.

He was talking about how his team won **Nationals** being a big moment as well. The **_VF Circuit_** was another one making me realize something.

"You were the one who told everybody" I accused in annoyance. "Of course I did! This is the biggest Match of your life. You're going to need a proper audience" he told me proudly.

"Chrono!" Tsuneto yelled running towards me with the other two. He grabbed me by the collar asking how a nobody like me gets to fight someone like Jaime.

"I'm totally jealous" Karl said. "It's so not fair" Tsuneto cried. "Everything cool keeps happening to you" I got angry at that but didn't completely show it.

"Nothing 'cool' happens to me Tsuneto. You know nothing about me so don't think you do" I said backing away from him.

"Good luck Chrono" Kei said hesitantly making me shake my head. "Sorry about that, thank you Kei" I said messing with my holster straps. "We should head upstairs" Kamui said and I could tell he was holding back on asking questions.

"Hey Chrono" Emilio said before I walked over to him. "Hey" I smiled before he held a navy blue wrapped box out to me.

"What's this for?" I asked him. "Jaime wanted me to give it to you, a thank you for the Butterfly Orchid" he told me. I nodded opening the box.

What was inside shocked me. It was a SHUANGR New Gold Color Anchor Brooch Pin.

What shocked me about it however was there was a pigeon blood Star Ruby where the crown was supposed to be. The most desirable color of a Star Ruby is pigeon blood. Very valuable and rare.

I went to the bathroom after that. I got to the bathroom before I took off the holster***.

I pinned the brooch onto it intending to thank Jaime for the brooch. I pinned the anchor close to my family and the wheel up the slanted strap. I washed my hands in the sink before strapping on the holster.

I walked back to the table to see Jaime. "I see you got my thank you gift amigo" Jaime waved.

"Yeah I did, thank you but you didn't have to. How much did this cost you anyway?" I asked him. "First price, Star Ruby only, was $12,170.

All together it was $4741.86 but it wasn't specifically for you. The jeweled Orchid you gave me could be sold for over $5960" Jaime said.

"You had it appraised?" I asked in shock. "Yeah I did, what I already had was close to that price. You're my best friend and you helped me a lot when I was here.

The brooch was supposed to be for someone I made a connection with here" Jaime told me. I nodded at that before he said he was pumped about the Match.

"I don't think it gets better than this" Jaime told me. "You have a point Jaime" smiling softly. "Chrono will take the first turn and Jaime will go second" Mamoru said gesturing to me then Jaime.

"The battlefield is the Ruins of Magallanica. a Temple of a lost civilization ruled by the blue waters" Mamoru explained.

I stood **_Gunnergear Dracokid_** and Jaime stood **_Officer Cadet, Andrey_**. "Show it to me, amigo" Jaime said his arms in the air. I rode **_Masergear Dragon_** ending my turn there.

Jaime rode **_Kelpie Rider, Polo_** before he attacked. I guarded however with **_Smokegear Dragon_**.

I heard all the kids rooting for Jaime making me smile. I'll show them what I'm capable of. "Show me a bright future! I ride! **_Chronojet Dragon_** " I said riding him.

I asked him to attack after the other two. The first two were blocked but **_Chronojet_** was able to get some damage in.

"My heart is full! A Unit that isn't part of your **Clan** shares your name. It is only fair I bring the same intensity" Jaime said. Jaime rode **_One Who Surpasses the Storm, Thavas_**.

The then Liberated the Generation Zone to call **_Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Lambros_**. One Unit attacked and destroyed my **Rearguard** before another attacked.

I gripped the table feeling a large gash appear on my chest. **_Lambros's_** Skill was activated standing **_Tidal_** and **_Polo_**. I heard Tokoha yell to think of her brother.

I chuckled dryly at that. **_Lambros_** attacked after that so I guarded with one of my Units.

I checked for a Damage Trigger getting **_Steam Maiden, Uluru_** , a Heal Trigger Unit. **_Lambros_** was returned to the Generation Zone because his attack was finished. "You expected me to attack like that?" Jaime asked and I nodded.

"I learned a lot from your fight with Mamoru" taking a Unit from the Generation Zone. I Liberated the Generation Zone seeing the Zone before me.

"Show me a path to a future I desire, Generation Stride!" I said riding a Dragon. I had ridden **_Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon_**. I activated his Skill removing all of Jaime's **Rearguards** into a swirling dimension.

"Quite an attack, I can feel your passion amigo" Jaime told me. I was getting excited when Jaime started filling the **Rearguard** again.

 ** _Magnum_** attacked before a Counterblast was activated. **_Magnum_** stood again before attacking my **Rearguard**. **_Lambros_** attacked my **Vanguard** next.

A destructive Skill was activated because it was the fourth turn of the Match. **_Lambros's_** Skill was activated after one of my Units was removed from the field.

All his Units gained 10000 power before they stood once again. One of the Units attacked before I guarded it with a nullify. **_Thavas_** attacked next and Jaime thought it would finish the Match.

I guarded the attack with two **_Steam Battler, Meshdas_** from my hand. I asked one of the Units to guard against **_Magnum Assault's_** attack.

My formation, for the most part, was destroyed. I heard a dull voice behind me saying I can't win just like I couldn't on **_Cray_**. I shook my head at that not bothering to turn around.

"Even if I don't win I'm going to try. I can't regret another loss" I said riding a Generation Unit.

I rode **_Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-Flare Dragon_**. I was leaving it all to chance, something I should've done centuries ago. "My path will lead to victory" I said when Kamui said they were rooting for me.

"My heart is overflowing… with joy!" Jaime said surprising everyone from **_Card Capitol 2_**. "That feeling I was searching for.

I think I found it in your eyes" Jaime said happily. "You remind me of myself" he said after a while. I asked **_Mystery-Flare Dragon_** to attack his **Vanguard**.

Jaime guarded with five Units before I checked the Drive Trigger. I ended up getting none, Draw, and then Heal Trigger.

I gave all effects to **_Mystery-Flare Dragon_** getting damage through. I flipped a card from the deck. I got a **Grade 2** the first time.

 **Grade 0** the second. **Grade 1** the third.

"I believe in Shion's choice and that Vanguard will lead to what I must do" I said. I picked up the fourth card and placed it face-up. I got **_Chronojet Dragon_** , **Grade 3**.

"Rewind time and find my future, **_Chronojet Dragon_**!" asking him to attack. We won the game when that attack went through before I heard **_Pressen_** speak.

'Nice job little brother' **_Pressen_** said making me smile. I looked at Jaime to see he was smiling as well. He mouthed who had said that surprising me.

"That's what I was hoping for Chrono, thank you for the game" Jaime said. I nodded before I unbuckled my insignia buckle on my holster.

"The Match is decided" Mamoru said when I shook Jaime's hand. "The winner is Chrono Shindou" Mamoru finished. "This is for you Jaime" handing him my older brother's card.

"The one who was talking just now" I whispered in his ear. "I see, thank you **_Chronos_** " Jaime told me.

"Do you still want Chrono to show you some magic tricks?" Jaime asked the disappointed kids. "Yeah we do. Can we fight him on your behalf to?" the brunette boy I helped asked.

"I don't mind" I told the kids who cheered happily. "I'll sign off on the **_Quest_** now" Jaime turned to me and I nodded.

I took out my **FICA** handing it to him. "I'll be sure to take care of **_Pressen_** to" Jaime said signing my **FICA**. "The points you needed, congrats" Jaime said handing it back to me.

"Thank you, Jaime. Taking care of **_Pressen_** means even more to me" I told him smiling softly.

I looked over to Shion frowning slightly. I'm guessing he's jealous and even more angry with me. The chains from the brooch jangled as I moved abruptly when Shion looked at me again.

I swallowed nervously before one of the kids came up to me. "Can you show us another magic trick?" the young girl asked.

I picked her up and nodded when the rest wanted me to as well. I waved my wand around before a **_Coongal_** and a **_Bordgal Liberator_** appeared in the air. They were see through and chasing each other in circles in the air.

Many of them tried to touch them. Some were giggling and happy to see them.

I smiled at their happiness glad to make them smile. 'You were always good with kids little brother' **_Pressen_** said before I looked to Jaime. He smiled and I nodded glad that **_Pressen_** won't be completely cut off from conversation.

Scene Change: Airport

"Congrats on becoming a **_Grade 2_** Chrono" Jaime said making me smile. "How do you think our game turned out?" I asked him.

"You made my heart tremble. During the fight I forgot about everything else. I could tell how much fun you were having to" Jaime answered.

"It didn't matter whether I won or lost" Jaime told me. "By the way what's your relationship to **_Chronos Heir Religion, Pressen Time_**?" Jaime asked.

"He's my older brother" I told him easily. "Until next time then" Jaime winked taking his fist from above my heart.

I smiled waving bye to him as he boarded his plane. I went to the roof getting Emilio's phone number. "Call me if there's time in your schedule to come over" he told me.

I nodded before everyone waved bye to Jaime's plane. I hope I'm making the right choices.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 3:43 P.M. on September 3, 2017.**

 ***I found that it is the fear of solitude, fear of being alone. I searched it on google to make sure and it came to something else.**

 ****The edge of the clock and hands are black and the face is white or nothing at all. It's somewhere on all the Time Clan Units.**

 *****Can't remember what I had the holster be so it's going to now be a 'CALIBRATED VERTEBRAE Matte Black Leather Bag'**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, see you September 19, 2017.**


	10. Foreseen Party

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Foreseen Party

Chrono's POV

I was riding my bike to **_Card Capitol 2_** glad I have the paper. I know they're having a party, they're not that good at hiding things. They're units aren't either.

When I got there the sign said it was closed for cleaning making me sigh. I opened the door sighing again at the darkness.

"Are you here Kamui?" I asked before the lights flickered on. I heard popping noises before I was covered in confetti. It surprised me and I really don't like confetti.

"Surprise! Welcome to the next **Grade**!" Kamui, Shin, Tsuneto, Karl, and Kei said. Next thing I know a sash is on me and I'm in front of a table covered in food.

"Dig in everyone" Kamui said with a smile but I was still dazed. I knew it was a party but not what kind. I haven't been to one on Earth so I don't even know what a party is.

"What is this?" I asked pulling at the sash. I don't like being the center of attention either.

"Going up a **Grade** is a big deal. It definitely calls for a celebration!" Kamui said. "You don't have to make a big deal about it.

Why am I wearing this sash anyway?" I asked wanting to take it off. "You can't fight it now that we started.

Shin even let me close the shop early so we could set up" Kamui explained. "We're wasting valuable party time. Can we dig into the food?" Tsuneto asked, I saw the other two nod.

"I guess" I said trying to take off the sash. "It's like you never cut lose in your life" Kamui said exasperated making me stop.

"No I haven't, never even been to a party" I was nonchalant is telling him that. Kamui and the rest were shocked before Kamui handed me a drink. I took it before they made a toast.

Kamui asked if they got enough food before I looked down at the sash again. I heard a camera shutter before looking up.

"It's good that you leveled up to **_Grade 2_** so quickly. It's really impressive you know" Shin said. "And you finished in style by getting points from defeating Jaime Alcaraz" Kamui said.

He gave me a thumbs up in the process. "I was on the edge of my seat.

Not every game can keep me guessing till the very end" Kamui was vibrating when he told me that. "I was geeking out!" Karl said before he explained why. "The probability of getting a card of every **Grade** is mathematically awesome" Karl explained.

Tsuneto was saying something but I was trying to take a drink. Before I could he slapped me on the back annoying me.

"It's more than that" I told him before Karl spoke. "Why would a player like Jaime Alcaraz accept your challenge in the first place?" Karl asked. I was about to correct him when Kamui spoke.

He said the same thing as Ibuki, about the heat of a battle. "He accepted your challenge because he sensed there was more to you" Kamui said.

I sighed because that wasn't even the case. "You guys are wrong you know" I told them. "He wanted to Cardfight against **_Gear Chronicle_** and asked me for a match.

I kept declining and ended up wanting to. I ended up missing a **_Quest_** to help him find his way and saved his card from drowning.

He wanted to make it up to me but I declined and he did it anyway" I told them. "It was a good fight anyway" Kamui said and I nodded.

"More food" Kei pouted making me smile slightly. "You eat like a monster!" Tsuneto told Kei turning to Kamui. "Sorry my pet ogre ate all the food" Tsuneto apologized to him.

"I thought it would last all night, seems I'll have to get some more" Kamui said. "Let me" Shin said but Kamui told him they'd do it.

"You've done enough by letting us use the shop. Come on dragons!" Kamui said leaving with the Trinity Dragons. Sighing when they left I jumped when Shin asked why I wasn't having fun.

"It's not that, I've just never liked being center of attention. Or getting much attention at all here" I told him.

Time Skip: Half Hour Later

"Wasn't this supposed to be a small party?" I asked them. "When Kamui said you were doing a Hot Pot I knew it would be a disaster without me" figures. No matter which world Tokoha is the leader of Hot Pots.

And large food gatherings. I looked over at Shion wondering his reason.

I wasn't surprised that he came because he didn't know I was the one this party was for. "That sash is cute on you Chrono" Tokoha said making me sigh. "I don't even want it" I told her glaring at it.

"Don't you think this is over the top?" Shin asked in worry making me frown. "Don't worry, I paid for this out of my own pocket.

It won't cost the store a dime" Kamui said before I dug through my pocket. I walked over to Shin when he mentioned not having a license for this. "Here" I said giving him the license he was talking about.

"How'd you get this? How'd you even know?" Shin asked in shock.

"You have your secrets, I have mine" I smiled but it was the barest of ones. "Alright gang, start chucking ingredients into the pot" Kamui told them. I heard camera shutters before I heard Shion ask about something.

A mini cake, one that Tsuneto said he put in for kicks. I know Tokoha won't like that though.

She was never a fan of people breaking Hot Pot rules. She slammed her hands down explaining the reason for a Hot Pot. It scared everyone _but_ me.

"I'll eat every mini cake to make up for my grievous mistake" Tsuneto said. Tokoha let him off with that and it wasn't a surprise. I looked at the food in the Hot Pot seeing the cabbage and mushrooms are okay eat.

I took out two pieces of cabbage and three mushrooms. "Nice picks Chrono" Tokoha said making me smile slightly.

Kamui also took a mushroom but he was hesitant to actually do so. "She never changes with Hot Pots" I smiled. "What do you mean Chrono?" Shion asked making me jump.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" I said before I made a bowl for Shin. "I made you a bowl Shin.

I got permission from Misaki to do this just in case it happened" I informed. I know he's worried about that. "Kumi recently leveled up to" Tokoha said.

"Yep! I'm no longer a **_Grade 0_** " Kumi said holding up her **_FICA_**. Everyone started clapping before I said she should have the sash.

"Nuh-uh, you have the sash for the rest of the night" Kamui said. "Please give it a rest already" I told him annoyed. I was told to say cheese but I didn't.

It was Kumi who told me that. "Why're you even taking my photo?" I asked annoyed.

I never seem to take bad photos but I don't want my picture taken. "You look so good with that sash on" was her simple answer. "No, I don't" I told her eye twitching.

"Don't forget to send me a copy" Tokoha said. "A copy for everyone!" Tsuneto said.

"Delete it please!" I begged desperately not knowing what I should do now. "Your picture looks great. How did you even get that ensemble?" Kamui asked.

I only look good in pictures because it shows what I look like as a **_Chronos_** not Chrono. "Yeah I'm wondering the same.

Your hair isn't even the same" Karl said. "You're a great photographer Kumi" Tsuneto praised as my eye twitched. "You think so?" she asked as I worried.

Time Skip: Half Hour Later

Tsuneto and the rest were full while I was worried still. "Let's get this place cleaned up" Shin said but Kamui didn't agree.

He wanted to burn the calories with Ping Pong. Shion said he had to go before I texted Iwakura. 'Shion's staying for the party, don't mention having fun.

He'll deny it if you do' sending it after I finished. Shion called Iwakura to tell him what I did.

Iwakura: Just got a call from him, I won't mention it. You must be happy young master.

I frowned at the text he sent me. When Shion came back inside after a while I watched them play Table Tennis. A ball ended up on the top of my hair before I sighed.

"You're terrible at this game Tokoha" I told her before tossing it to her. "Says the one not playing" she said throwing it in the air.

Everyone expected a fierce attack but she missed the ball entirely. "See?" I said before Shin worried over Misaki finding out again. "Don't worry about it Shin" I told him petting the black kitten.

I heard the phone ring before I answered it for him. "Hey Misaki" I greeted hearing a sigh of relief.

"Hey Chrono, is my uncle with you guys still?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes he is, Kamui decided to burn off calories" I told her. "Okay, you remember the deal for signing the license, right?" she asked and I nodded again.

"Yes I do, so long as we clean up it should be fine" I told her. "Okay, so long as you remember.

Goodbye Chrono, congratulations" Misaki said before I thanked her and hung up. Kamui jumped to get the ball but hit it too hard. Shion couldn't hit it back and Kumi was too scared to hit it.

" ** _Slow_** " I said seeing everything go in slow motion when I ran to get the ball. I reached it placing the ball in front of Kumi's paddle that I moved to hit it.

I went to my spot again by the counter and returned it back to normal time. The Trinity Dragons congratulated Kumi on hitting it but Kamui and the rest were confused. I sat down in the seat by the corner when I was done with that.

Shion sat next to me when the game was done surprising me. "Man I'm hot, that was a fun game.

You should've joined us Chrono" Kamui said. I only shook my head at that because I wouldn't want to worry someone. They worried Shin enough as it is.

Karl asked Kei what was wrong but I think it has to do with food. "I need an ice cone!" and I was right.

"Same here" Tokoha said. "Chrono should get it this time" Tsuneto said making me get up. "I need to get out of here anyways" I told them before they asked why I was leaving.

"Do your parents need you home?" Tokoha asked. "No, too much activity" I told them frowning as I took the sash off.

"You just want an excuse to take the sash off. We're coming with" Kamui said when I already left the shop. They don't seem to get I'm not a very sociable person.

Scene Change: Town

Shion and I got the same ice cream as each other. I wasn't really surprised though.

"Was Kamui right when he said you didn't want to wear the sash?" Tsuneto asked just realizing I took the sash off. "Yes and no" I said catching up with Shion. I walked beside him for a while before we reached a park.

I climbed on the bars looking down at Shion. "This place is smaller than I remember" he said before I hung upside down on one of the bars.

I started laughing with Tokoha and Shion when Kumi and Kamui scared the Trinity Dragons. I crawled out of the maze of bars before I sat down on a low wall. "We didn't think it was very funny" Tsuneto complained.

"The joke _was_ on you" I said smirking a bit. "Look who thinks he's a big shot because he reached Grade 2.

We're Grade 3 so respect your elders!" Tsuneto exclaimed. "We're the same age! Besides, I'll reach Grade 3" I said. "Haha, you guys and your bickering" Kamui said before we looked at him.

"Everything changes when you reach Grade 3. Soon you'll be able to enter official tournaments like the rest of us" Kamui said making me lose my smile.

"Let's go back" I said getting off the small wall. I walked back to **_Card Capitol 2_** ignoring their shouts. "Why aren't you excited about that Chrono?!" Kamui asked making me frown.

"I don't like Vanguard Tournaments" I told him. "If there was something interesting at it then I might like them but there isn't" I told him.

"How 'bout we play till the sun comes up" Kamui said making me smile. "Fine" I said knowing it won't work out like he thinks. We reached the shop with Shin asking what was happening.

"Can you please call their parents and explain to them we're having a slumber party. I'd hate for them to get in trouble" Kamui said hands together.

"Thank you, Mr. Manager!" everyone said, with the exception of myself. "You don't have to call Shion's, Tokoha's, or mine. I can do that" I told him.

"You know my parents numbers?" Shion and Tokoha asked. "Yes I do" I said taking out my phone. I added a four-way call with Iwakura and Mamoru, and Shion and Tokoha's mother.

"Hello everyone, I wanted to say that a bunch of us are having a sleepover. Shion and Tokoha will be with me the rest of the night" I told them.

"Take good care of my young master, young master"

"Have fun Chrono! Take care of my sister"

"Take good care of Shion for me dear, can't wait to announce the news!"

"Have fun dear, take care"

What news?! Why does Shion's mom have to say that of all things?! When I finished the call Kamui and I played a game.

After a while I heard Shion mention losing everything. I flinched and my shoulders tensed before I played a card.

I realized I shouldn't have guarded a bit too late. "Guarding the attack here is what allowed me to beat you" Kamui said when the game was over. "I know, realized that a bit too late though" I told him.

After one more game everyone was asleep, except for Tokoha, Shion, and I. "So much for fighting till the sun comes up" Tokoha commented.

"How were you able to beat Jaime Alcaraz?" she asked turning to me. "You watched the game" I said before she spoke again. "Yeah, but that guy beat my brother.

I don't get how someone like you…" I was offended by that because even Mamoru said there are better Cardfighters than him. "Of course" I mumbled annoyed looking away from her.

I looked at the green on the wall behind me and closed my eyes. While Shion was remembering something painful or whatever I decided to draw on Tsuneto's face. "What are you doing?" Tokoha asked.

I was drawing **_Dream Eater_** on his face. I'm a good artist so it looked a little too life-like, even with the two markers I have.

"Why? Is it wrong?" I asked since I haven't done this before. "No, let me try?" she said before I handed her the marker.

"Hey guys stop, they're sleeping" Shion said. I was drawing **_Army Penguin's_** face on Karl's and it, again, looked life-like.

We both turned to give him the markers. "Hey, don't tempt me guys, no!" Shion exclaimed fearfully. Tokoha and I watched as Shion drew over Kamui's face.

Shion's drawing skills were really good. Kamui groaned in his sleep so we ran because we weren't gonna get caught like that.

"Chrono!" Shion said before I stopped. We ended up going to a pier-like thing in a park. "That was great" Tokoha sighed laying her head on her arms that were on the railing. "How does it feel to draw on someone?" Tokoha asked.

"Ah, I've never felt so alive!" Shion said looking at his hands. "Now that's one thing I never thought I'd hear you say.

I've never drawn on anyone either though" I told him. "Really?" they both asked. "Never" looking up at the sky with a smile.

They ignored not getting an explanation in favor of their surprise when I smiled and did the same. We went back to the shop afterwards where Shion and Tokoha fell asleep.

I don't really need sleep so I just cleaned and organized the shop. "Hey Misaki" I smiled when she came in. "Did you get any sleep?" she asked, I shook my head.

She went to wake Shin up after drawing on Tokoha and Shion's face. I covered a chuckle when Shin woke up waking everyone else up.

"Nice job cleaning up Chrono, help them wash their faces" she told me and I nodded. "Of course, Misaki" I said telling them to follow me. They said they could do it themselves and in the end couldn't.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 12:43 P.M. on September 18, 2017.**

 **Chrono's closer to Shion than Tokoha in the picture. It's surprising that it shows they don't mind if they don't like each other.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. See you on October 3, 2017.**


	11. Strange Meetings

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I am debating whether I should add episode 15 with this or not as third person Shion's POV or as Chrono's POV and he follows and helps Shion throughout the episode somehow.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Strange Meetings

Chrono's POV

I walked out of the convenience store with a bag in one hand and an ice cream in the other. The light turned green for pedestrians to walk but I was stopped by a Ravenette when I followed the directions.

"You're Chrono Shindou, aren't you?" I was shocked by that but nodded. "Here" the boy said shoving an envelope forward. "Huh?" I said in surprise again.

"I've been asked to give this to you" the boy explained. I took the envelope and thanked the boy when he ran off.

Scene Change: **_Card Capitol 2_**

"Some kid just gave it to you? Didn't even say who it was from?" Kamui asked, I nodded. "He ran off" I told him simply.

"Why is he giving them to me?" I wondered out loud. "Well, whoever he is he can't be all bad" Kamui suggested and I agreed in my head.

Ibuki really isn't a bad of a person. "I thought you were going on a Quest? There's a mini Tournament downtown and it's for anyone up to **_Grade 3_** " Kamui suggested.

"It would be a great chance to see what kind of competition is out there" Kamui informed me. "I'll go but I don't think it'll be very productive" I don't know why I don't think it will be. "See ya" I waved when I left the shop.

Time Skip: Fifteen Minutes Later

I was walking down a road in between two rows of houses when I heard grunting. I moved to the side when the man doing walking handstands got closer.

"Thank you very much" the man grunted out. I don't think he'll last long doing that. "20 more paces" he definitely won't last that long.

I heard his stomach growl before he fell forward. I ran over to him asking if he was alright.

His vision looked to be dazed like he was about to fall unconscious. I saw his gaze linger on my deck before he fell unconscious. I heard his stomach growl before I lifted him up.

I put his arms over my shoulders and his chest on my back. I dragged his feet all the way to the nearest food stand.

Scene Change: Food Stand

I bought the food and watched him stuff his face with four different kinds of rice balls. I had also bought us both kelp tea in a can. "Are you feeling better now?" I asked hoping he is.

"Yes, very much so. I could keep eating this forever" he told me before finishing.

"This one's a little spicy though" I hurriedly gave him the opened can before he guzzled it down. When he finished eating he gave a deep bow thanking me. "Name's Takeru Baba, you can call me Takeru" the man told me.

"My name's Chrono Shindou" I answered in turn. "Well Chrono Shindou I am in your debt now" he told me.

"It's in bad health to not eat for so long" I scolded lightly. He crossed his arms and leaned back when he sat back down on the bench. He was on his hands and knees on it earlier to bow to me.

"I had to" was his simple reply. "Why do you have to Takeru?" I asked curious and confused.

"I'm traveling across the country training to be a good fighter. Staying focus while hungry is a part of my regimen" he explained determinedly for some reason. "What an embarrassment I am for collapsing like that after only three days without food" the man cried into his elbow.

"Walking on your hands with only three fingers is impressive" **_Epoch Trainer, Abbie_** and **_Period Trainer, Dracon_** would applaud him. "Is not good enough! I must surpass my own goals!" he said face out of his elbow now.

"If you stop improving you won't get stronger. I'll surpass everyone! For I am Takeru!" he yelled. "Meeting you must be fate" Takeru said grabbing my shoulders.

"You seem strong so let's fight, I'd love to show you some of my moves" Takeru suggested. "You mean **_Vanguard_** right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, of course!" he said so I smiled. "I know a good place to have a Cardfight but it's a bit far, it'll be longer if you walk on your hands" I informed. "I do not mind!" he said excitedly.

Time Skip: Half an Hour Later

Takeru fell over his stomach growling again. Sighing I helped him up again carrying him the same way as earlier to **_Fight Space Monja_**.

I got a table and went to order food when he woke with a start. I was carrying a tray of food when I saw him wake. "You're up, that's good" I smiled glad he's alright.

"That looks good" he told me when he saw the tray. "I'm glad, it's for you" placing it in front of him before sitting opposite of him.

"Two meals in one day" Takeru bowed, hands folded before finishing. "I owe you double" he finished. "Where are we?" Takeru asked after eating about half the platter.

"In a **Card Shop**. There's a **Quest** happening here that I was planning to watch" I answered.

I heard a clamor coming from a rowdy crowd. They were surrounding a table. I walked closer to find out it was Shion they were being rowdy over.

I smiled sadly at this. I want to say hi but I know he'll glare at or ignore me.

 ** _Sky Noble Thrust_** was activated by Shion's avatar. **_Sky Knight, Altmile_**. His favorite unit and the one that reminds me of my fiancée's father.

I continued watching my smile growing softer as I leaned on the railing to watch. He's so passionate about this game but I frowned at something else.

He's very uptight with the game to. When he's playing he rarely ever smiles. I smiled again when I heard the people ask for a rematch, to play, and for his turn.

He's very popular no matter where he is or what he's doing. I forced down a blush and looked away when he looked over at me.

"I know that blonde guy" Takeru said wiping his mouth when he stood next to me. "Shion Kiba, heir to the Shiba Corporation. Player of **_Royal Paladin_** and favorite unit is **_Sky Knight, Altmile_** " I said.

He nodded seeming shocked. I looked back at Shion's game glad he's not paying attention to me anymore.

I was still leaning on the railing so I wasn't going to lean any further. If I tried I would fall off the balcony. "He's improved since I played him" Takeru praised.

"He always improves, every day" I smiled. "Did he finally find someone who measures up to him?" Takeru wondered out loud.

I don't think anyone can. He's a strong fighter but they'll either be weaker or beat him. "For a long while he's only ever been competing against himself.

When I look at him now though something has changed" Takeru explained. When Shion's gaze snapped to me I immediately looked away.

"He's had a significant encounter. An encounter with someone who has moved his heart. Someone pushing him to the next level" Takeru said.

I wish that person would be me but I don't see that being the case. Even if he can't remember he should at least feel something about what I did.

"Every Cardfighter can push you in different ways" I looked up to Takeru when he said that. "Every Cardfight I've been in has taught me a little bit about myself" he finished. "Let's have that Cardfight now Takeru" I suggested and he agreed with a smile.

We went to the only open table, the one to the left of Shion's. We stood our **Vanguard** when we were told to.

I stood **_Gunnergear_** and he stood **_Ambush Dragon Eradicator_**. I rode **_Masergear_** **_Dragon_** and he rode **_Assault Eradicator_**. He attacked and I bit my tongue at the pain.

I rode **_Smokegear Dragon_** asking him to attack in turn. **_Two-Sword Eradicator_** was ridden after he took the damage.

He attacked so I was now at two cards in the Damage Zone and a cut on my tongue. I rode **_Chronojet Dragon_** and activated **_Gale Soul Rewind Strike_**. Takeru was now at four cards in the Damage Zone with a Critical as the last card.

"You're even better than I had hoped. How long can you last is the question" Takeru told me.

He rode **_Tempest Bolt Dragon_** and that attack is gonna hurt. He activated the Generation Zone calling out **_Conquering Supreme Dragon, Conquest Dragon_**. "This is gonna hurt" I whispered before **_Volcano Volt Voltage_** was activated.

I gripped the table feeling the burns on my chest and hips from the attack. "You're really good, but I have more left in me" I smiled drawing a card.

I activated the Generation Zone seeing the special tunnel. "Show me a future bright, Generation Stride!" I said before riding **_Mystery-Flare Dragon_**. I activated **_Burst Flare Explosion_** but he guarded with two units.

He Intercepted with two units as well. "Every person I've met on my journey has made me a little bit stronger" Takeru told me.

I wish our match wasn't taking Shion's viewers. "I'm glad I met you master Chrono" I was confused by the title. "Playing against you like this I am truly able to savor this experience.

This is an important moment" he told me. "Do you really think so?" I was shocked by his words.

"There are some people you meet only once in a lifetime. Therefore encounters like this are important to me. You can learn a lot from a stranger.

The best way is to listen to their stories" Takeru informed. That sounded deeply meaningful to me but I don't understand why.

He activated the Generation Zone again calling **_Conquest Dragon_**. **_Steam Fighter, Amber_** was forced to retreat. He added power to the units in his front row after **_Amber_** retreated.

"Witness the thunder of the **_Narukami Clan_** " oh no. Being around a stranger changed my life once again.

I asked a unit to nullify the attack. I looked around discreetly and noticed that we had taken all of Shion's viewers. I felt bad about it.

"Let me show you what this match means to me Takeru!" I was determined to show him to. I have never once hated **_Gear Chronicle_** for ruining my home.

It was my fault for losing to them. I activated the Generation Zone again riding **_Faterider Dragon_**. "Tear apart my past so I can have a future, **_Chrono Breaker_**!" I called.

The game ended there and I really needed to heal the wounds I got in this match. They can wait a bit longer though.

"I lost, it's a game I'll remember" Takeru told me making me smile. "I'll be right back" I told Takeru. I ran up the stairs and into the bathroom when I heard Shion talk about me.

No one was in there so I opened a stall and closed it behind me. Taking out my clock necklace I sighed.

" ** _Heal_** " I said feeling my wounds heal as my body and necklace glowed. I don't mean to make Shion angry with me. I don't mean to make anyone annoyed with me.

Just the thought of Shion or Tokoha hating me is something I can't bear. Even if they don't remember me I'll always care about them.

Scene Change: Bridge

"What an excellent day this has been. I hope to play you again sometime. Now that I've played you I feel like I know who you are" not many people do so I doubt you do.

"I feel the same way" I told him with a slight smile. "I'll make sure I'm stronger for the next time we fight" Takeru smiled and I did the same.

"I'll make sure to do the same" I told him easily. "You know the **_Vanguard National Tournament_** starts in two months' time, right?" Takeru asked a fist held in front of him. "Yes, I know" I told him with a slight frown.

It wasn't one that someone could see unless they were trying to spot it. "Are you planning on entering?" he asked.

"I'd have to get to **_Grade 3_** before I can even think to enter a tournament. Because of you I might want to go near one for the first time in years" I smiled. "What did I have to do with it?" he was confused but that's understandable.

"There's a lot of fighters out there I'd love to meet and you showed me that. I hate tournaments so I've never gone near one for five years" I told him.

"I see, well I hope you change your mind about them" Takeru told me with a sad smile. "No promises, but I will join them" I told him looking at my deck. "That decks important to you huh?

It suits you" I flinched hard at that worrying him. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked but I shook my head.

"No, the deck that is most important to me is the one in my holster" I told him patting the mentioned. "This one means the world to me" I told him before I put my deck in my back pocket. We looked up at the sky that was purple, yellow, orange, and dark blue at sunset.

It's a marvelous view. The one at home though is even better.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I finished writing this at 8:49 P.M. on October 2, 2017.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. See you October 17, 2017**


	12. Vanguard Fun

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I may not be able to update another chapter until January sometime. I have two stories I'm supposed to publish and complete as my way of honoring two of my deceased relatives and I haven't started yet. I do hope you understand.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Vanguard Fun

Chrono's POV

"Really?" I asked wondering why she'd ask me to join a Festival Quest with her. "Yeah, do you want to join us? If we put something together we'll get a lot of free points" she tried baiting.

"Okay?" I said in slight annoyance. "We have a lot of options to choose from.

We can do a stall or a performance" Kumi pitched in. "Do you want to join our group?" like that interests me. "Not really" I told her.

"It's a last minute thing so my brother's really swamped. Can we count you in?" she asked again.

"He already asked me to join up with you and I told him no to" I told her leaning my head on my hand. "Why not?" she sounded like a child. "It doesn't sound like any fun.

Besides, when it comes to festivals I'm a stickler. It'd be no fun if I was around" I told her bluntly.

"That's not true" Kumi told me. "That's a bummer. Would it be more interesting if I told you that the other reward is the chance to fight my brother?" Tokoha asked.

I grew interested at that. "Really?

He didn't tell me about that" then again he had very little time to actually talk to me. He was pretty busy when I answered him. "Glad to have you on board" I sighed knowing I won't get a word in.

"We'll see you at the meeting, thanks Chrono" Tokoha waved leaving the classroom with Kumi. " ** _Card Capital 2_** after school, don't be late" I sighed annoyed with her.

She never changes. 'Isn't that a good thing?' mother asked making me frown. 'I supposed' I sighed smiling a bit.

Scene Change: **_Card Capital 2_**

"We need to come up with a plan on how to improve the festival. Does anyone have any ideas?" Tokoha asked our large group.

"How about arm wrestling?" Tsuneto suggested making me sigh. Predictable and not a festival activity. Maybe a gambling activity but not a festival one.

Tokoha didn't waste time in dismissing the idea. "Are you sleeping on the couch?" I shook my head opening my eyes when she asked that.

"I'm listening Tokoha, I don't need my eyes for that" I told her. "You joined so you might as well help out" she told me in an angry tone. "I never said I was joining, I even told your brother no" I informed irritably.

"How about a Vanguard themed Rock Band?" Kumi suggested. Not even paying any attention.

Tsuneto was happy about it because he's written a lot of Vanguard songs over the years. "As fun as that may be we don't have a lot of time to practice" Tokoha dismissed again. "What about a vendor booth" Kumi suggested.

"At this point it's our only option" she told all of us writing something down. "Sorry to keep all of you waiting" Shion called out.

"It's not a problem, we started only a minute ago" Tokoha told him. It feels like it's been ten minutes. "She bullied you into this to huh?" I asked actually awake now.

"Yeah, she can be persuasive if she wants to be" he told me. "Because I'm here and all I might as well contribute though" he smiled.

"Why don't we do an auction?" Shion proposed. "I think that would work for high-class people not middle or lower-class" I told him. "I see" he said sitting down again.

"It's not the season but why don't we do a haunted house?" Karl suggested. "I'll add it to the list" Tokoha told him writing it down.

"Is this all there is?" Tokoha asked herself but I commented anyway. "Who cares what we do? Can we get this over with please?" I asked boredly.

"Chrono you haven't contributed anything yet!" Tokoha yelled. I tilted my head to the right in question.

I see no reason for why she's yelling. "Why don't you suggest something since the rest of us are working hard" Tokoha told me. "Okay… then a Takoyaki Stand?" I suggested hesitantly.

It was more of a question though. "Octopus dumplings?" they all asked, except for Shion.

"Social gatherings aren't my thing, I don't know what's at a festival" I told them. "Let's do it!" they all yelled excitedly making me blink in surprise and shock. "It's simple but that's why it's brilliant" Tokoha told us.

I sighed in annoyance at that. "We've already shown we're good at cooking as a group" Kumi added happily.

"You really don't want to cook with me" I warned them tentatively. I'm a stickler for details when it comes to my own cooking. Especially if I want people to like it.

"You really don't want that" I said when they continued talking. "I'm a stickler for details when it comes to cooking, a stand like that is high maintenance to" I told them standing up.

"With all of us helping it should be a breeze" Karl told me. "What about the octopus?! They don't grow on trees and I may be working but I don't have enough to pay for it" I told them.

"At least you aren't joking with this" Tokoha said making me look away. "I never joke when it comes to making food" I said forcing down a blush.

I can't believe I got so worked up around so many strangers! That's embarrassing. "Penny pincher, acting all responsible" Tsuneto complained. "Somebody has to and it's not a charity either" I told him.

"My family can fund it" Shion told me making me turn to him. "It's not a charity it's a **Quest** " I told him.

"If we substitute it with something else we should be okay, right? Maybe cream or something else that's delicious?" Tokoha told us. "Can we use one of my recipes if we're actually doing this?" I asked.

"Of course!" Tokoha agreed clapping her hands together in excitement. "We can call it **_Dragon Empire Yaki_** " Tsuneto said climbing onto his chair.

"Amazing Tsuneto! You actually managed to be helpful" Kumi clapped. "I may be strong but that really hurts" he told her. They started talking so I slipped out with Shion not saying anything.

I want to get my recipes out and, maybe, tweak them a bit. Just so they can fit tomorrow's event.

Scene Change: Festival

I mixed the batter quickly but efficiently. "You're a master mixer and then some" Kumi praised. "That's all I can do" Karl gave up apparently.

"There are still a lot of clumps in there Karl" I said taking the bowl. I decided I might as well do the rest.

Shion said he would start cooking but I grabbed his wrist before he could. "You have to wait twenty minutes for the batter to sit Shion" I told him. "I didn't know sorry" he apologized before I quickly let go of his wrist.

"At least now you do, don't apologize" I told him softly. "Is this enough change for the coin exchange?" Kumi asked before I looked at it.

"It's fine but I brought these so they won't get mixed up. My cooking is popular even in shops so we have to move quickly" I said taking out a coin separator from my bag. "Look who's turned into a control freak" Tsuneto complained.

"I told Tokoha that I would be a stickler at this Festival if I joined. She still wanted me to" I told him.

I turned the dumplings when they were ready and not a second before or after. "Have a good day!" Shion called to a customer. "You have to be polite" he told me.

"Never a good combination, if I try to be polite I look scary. Price of having bright green eyes and little socializing as a child" I answered as I cooked.

"You can handle the customers just fine. Your attitude and looks were made for customer service and public admiration" I told him. I didn't realize what that must've sounded like till I saw his shocked expression.

"Please forget what I just said!" I told him frantically as I cooked. I wasn't surprised that most of the female customers who came were here for Shion.

"As I said, made for it" I breathed out in annoyance. I let the blush appear on my cheeks from the many times I had to force it down. It was small so it would be easy to conceal.

If someone catches it I could blame it on the heat. "There's a huge line-up" Tokoha informed me.

"I told you my cooking is good. It helps that Shion is good with customer service and at drawing women and men in" I told her. "You should take a break.

We can cover for you" Tokoha told me. "I can watch the grill" Shion added.

"Sure, that's fine, I won't be gone long" I don't think I will anyway. "You better not be, I'm taking my break next" Tsuneto said. I took a box or two and paid for them.

I want to give Mamoru some because he told me that he was busy doing a lot jobs. I need to give him something anyway.

I walked around looking at the many stands. I played a throwing game getting a Unit from the **_Nova Grappler Clan_**. I continued walking after that seeing Ren.

I didn't want to bother him so I didn't say anything. I met some kids who pulled at my pants asking me to take their picture.

A pregnant woman apologized for her kids but I told her it was fine. She suggested paying me for the inconvenience but I declined the offer. I gave her a smile and ruffled the childrens' hair gaining giggles from all of them.

I was surprised to see a stand of Jaime merchandise before I smiled and kept walking. I smiled at the kids being taught how to play.

It's a great sight to see kids with smiling faces. "Hey Chrono!" Mamoru greeted before I turned to him. "How are you?" I smiled getting a smile in turn.

"Good, I wish everything was going as good as your dumpling stand" he praised making me scratch my head. "Yeah I guess it's stealing a lot of potential customers huh?" I laughed embarrassed.

"Have fun at the festival Chrono" Mamoru said before I sighed. "Yeah had more fun at the stand" I told him. He frowned at that before I remembered what I wanted to give him.

"I have…" "Hold on a minute Chrono, I have something to take care of" I already had **_Garden Princess, Tokoha Nectar_** out so I put her back in my deck. I smiled when Mamoru went to help a child who wanted a **_FICA_**.

After a while I found him again and asked what he was doing. "Oh good, this man hasn't had any customers today. I have a customer for you sir" Mamoru said running off.

He's working too hard. "Tell me your favorite card" the stand owner told me.

When that was done I got it back. It was… creative to say the least. A mosaic really.

I walked away from the stand thanking the man for the drawing. I ended up finding Mamoru again after a while.

This time he was breaking up an argument between two stand owners. After a while I found a crying young boy. He told me he was lost when his sobbing quieted down.

When we walked to a tent for help he clung to my leg the whole way. "Excuse me?

This little boy seems to be lost, can anyone help him?" I asked opening the tent flap. When I saw Mamoru right out of his Vangaro costume I shielded the boy's eyes*. I don't think Mamoru should be as calm as he acted but that's Mamoru.

Time Skip: Five Minutes Later

Mamoru had one of the Festival workers help the boy find his parents. He didn't want to be separated from me so I gave him the Unit I won in the Festival game.

I had a piece of paper tied around it with my contact info and name for his parents if he still wants to play later. He was happy to have it and hugged me tightly. He left willingly with the assistant after that.

"You even have to be Vangaro?" I asked Mamoru. He nodded.

"We normally have someone come in to play him but he couldn't make it this time" Mamoru answered. "You've been running yourself ragged.

Are you sure you'll be able to participate in the last reward tonight?" I asked worried for his health. "I really have no idea. Maybe I should have someone else fight in my place" he suggested making me sigh.

"If you had asked me I would've agreed to help. I already spent half an hour to an hour helping children and stand owners" I told him.

"Do you like doing that Chrono? I mean, by that logic you've spent only five minutes of your break doing something fun. Or walking around" he told me.

"I like working with kids. I had more fun working then I did playing and walking around anyway" I told him easily.

"I have something for you" I told him grabbing the bag of dumplings I made. "You've been working a lot so I figured you could use it" I smiled. "Thank you so much, you're a life saver" he told me taking the bag.

"I already gave Iwakura Shion's soul so I just have to give you Tokoha's" I told him handing him the card as well. "You should eat it before you have to go" I suggested and he nodded.

He started eating before I told him that I have to go. "Alright, I'll see you at nightfall" Mamoru told me. "See ya, don't run yourself ragged, you'll get sick if you keep this up" I told him making him chuckle.

Scene Change: Dragon Empire Yaki Stand

"You're late!" Tsuneto said making me sigh. "Give me a break I only played around for five minutes, ten at the most" I told him.

I took over the grill from Shion when he asked what I was doing. "Helping stand owners, helping kids who were lost, wanted to learn to play, needed instructions. I gave Mamoru the dumplings and a card I forgot to give him.

He's running himself ragged so I wanted to help. In the end the one thing I did I gave to a boy who didn't want me to leave" I answered.

I made more and more dumplings before we sold out fast. I made extra boxes for everyone who worked on the Stand to make sure they got some to. As we packed up Tokoha said we did nice work.

"Mamoru told me you helped a lot of people during your break Chrono. Did you have any fun?" Tokoha asked looking at me.

"Yes, I had more fun working with the kids and cooking than I did walking around" I told her. "That's good, you're good with kids it seems" Tokoha said as I picked the boy from earlier up. "Yeah" I smiled playing tug of war with the toy I gave him.

"Here's your admission tickets for the reward" Tokoha said. I stopped playing with him for a bit putting him down.

He hid behind my leg making me chuckle at him. He smiled widely at me before I took the ticket Tokoha held out to me. "You should go to your mom now, she must be worried" I told him.

"Nu-uh" he shook his head with a determined expression before I picked him up again. We all walked to the crowd where the fighters were.

Scene Change: Fight Stage

When there Vangaro told everyone still present that Mamoru had a special message for all of us. When it was done we were told to get into groups of three. The boy's mother apologized to me for her son's behavior but thanked me for keeping him company.

I was in a group with Shion and Kumi. Tokoha didn't want to fight her brother so she didn't get a ticket.

"I can fight him anytime, you guys have fun" she told us. "So not surprising" I sighed when the fights started. He was going to fight in three matches at once.

Time Skip: Some Fights Later

"If anyone can beat Mamoru it would be Chrono. You did beat Jaime and Jaime beat Mamoru, right?" Kumi asked.

That logic is flawed. "Just pure luck" Tsuneto complained arms crossed. "You never know what could happen in Vanguard or in life" I said.

Shion agreed with that quite easily. Is he getting used to me being around?

The **_Trinity Dragons_** were up after a while. "Oh no!" Kumi said before I turned to her. "What's wrong?" Tokoha asked the girl.

"I have to go home right away. I forgot to clean the cat's litter box so it made a huge mess.

I have to go home right away and clean it up" Kumi explained with a disappointed tone. "But you're up next" Shion told her. "I know" she hung her head before she begged Tokoha to play in her place.

The next group was called so Shion and I walked up. Tokoha was slow to join but she was probably trying to catch up with what just happened.

"Interesting, Chrono _and_ Shion" Mamoru said, I just nodded. "It's an honor to fight you" Shion politely told him. I felt bad for Tokoha when she was put under the spotlight as 'Mamoru's sister' and not 'Tokoha Anjou'.

Maybe I made a mistake on where I placed them. Tokoha seems to be living in her brother's shadow letting that _one_ thing dictate her life.

After a while Tokoha lost but she didn't seem disappointed. I asked **_Chronojet Dragon_** to attack before Shion had **_Altmile_** do the same. **Protect Orb** was used to nullify both attacks.

After a few more minutes Mamoru beat both of us at the same time. Shion's and my arm were held up in the air as the crowd clapped.

Scene Change: Hillside

"I hoped we could get a little further" I sighed before Shion laughed. "Just be happy we got _that_ far. We got further than the rest of the groups" he reminded.

"Yeah I guess" I smiled. "I dealt more damage than you at least" I chuckled softly.

He did the same before I looked at him. "What's so funny?" I asked pulling my right knee up to lay my head on it. "It's nothing" he answered making me scowl at him.

"Yeah right, I doubt that" I told him turning to look at the city lights. "Mamoru skipped the Stride because he knew I didn't have a nullify.

Because he skipped the Stride he used **_Blade Master's_** Skill to increase the damage before attacking" I smiled. "I bet he was able to keep track of our trigger checks so he knew what we held" sounds like him. I heard a fire crackle before I asked what was going on.

"Come on!" Tokoha said. "It's a campfire to end the night" she explained.

"You mean bonfire? It's called a campfire only when you're camping" I told her. "Who cares?

Go over there and socialize a bit" she told me directly. "No thank you" I said getting up intending to go home. "No you don't" Tokoha grabbed the back of my shirt before some kids yelled my name.

When they jumped on me yelling my name Tokoha let go. "Hey!" I smiled seeing it was the kids I took pictures of earlier.

"Where are your parents?" I asked them sternly from the ground. "Mama's at home wit granpa" "Daddy's here" "Dada's helping Mamoru with the fire" they informed at once. "Come play with us!" they all cheered simultaneously.

"Okay okay, I have to get up first" I said smiling at the energetic children. They should be in bed but at least their father is here.

I'll stay with them until he comes looking for them anyway. It's not like they'll be alone. "Let's dance!" the children cheered making me smile a bit wider.

They encouraged Shion to dance with us when they dragged us to the bonfire. Shion, the kids, and I gathered in a circle.

Tokoha joined in to with the encouragement from a little girl of the group. Two kids were on either side of me and one child was in the middle of Tokoha and Shion. This is just like back on **_Cray_**.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 11:32 P.M. on October 16, 2017.**

 ***Chrono's face is so funny at this**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading, if I don't update the next chapter by Friday I'll see you in January on some Friday.**


	13. Conclusion Jumping and Love

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Conclusion Jumping and Love

Chrono's POV

"Hey everyone" I greeted walking into the **Card Shop**. "Hey Chrono, what's up?!" Kamui returned.

The **_Trinity Dragons_** were trying to get Tokoha to enter a tournament apparently. "They don't appeal to me" she told them turning her back on them. I wasn't surprised she said that.

Tsuneto compared Tokoha with her brother making me sigh. When are they going to get that no one likes being compared to family?

She yelled at them to leave her alone making me frown. "I mean… I don't have the time. Sorry for yelling" Tokoha said turning to Kamui when she apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Kamui dismissed with a shake of his hand. "The ones who should apologize are over there" Kamui told her glaring at the group.

They all shrunk back before they bowed in apology apologizing to her. I was at the Quest Board when the whole thing occurred. "When are you guys going to realize that she doesn't like being compared to her brother?" I asked them.

"She didn't want to play Mamoru because she doesn't want to see the difference in skill level between them. It's not hard to see" I said going back to the task at hand.

Time Skip: Friday

I bit into the Croquet Bread Kamui had me buy. It was good. I'm glad the man who owns the bakery let me work there for small change.

"You see what I mean about these things? Can you believe we got the last two?" Kamui asked.

"Yes, the owner said I could have a pick of any item and how much after my shift. I was working there for a **Quest** " I told him. "Oh, I didn't know that" Kamui said.

I shrugged absently at that. I can probably remake the bread just from what I taste in it.

You learned from watching others after all. "I didn't get a chance to leave the shop so I'm glad I didn't inconvenience you" Kamui informed. "I wouldn't have minded either way.

I like trying new foods and seeing if I can remake and/or make it better" I smiled taking another bite. I saw Kamui's smile from the corner of my eye but didn't comment or question it.

Time Skip: Saturday*

I had to get one extra Croquette Bread for Shin because Kamui likes to talk. "So good, you were right about these" Shin said happily. "I knew you'd like them.

I had Chrono go out and get some after his shift there" Kamui informed. "You're working Chrono?" Shin asked, I nodded. "It was for a **Quest** , when I got there he offered me small change and points after the first day.

I made his store popular apparently" I said absently. Mamoru said he liked these.

Also mentioned that his sister has been more irritable for two days now. Maybe it's because I keep buying the last ones? I hope she doesn't think I'm hogging them for no reason.

Time Skip: Sunday

I bought the last four Croquettes that the owner made before the bag was ripped from my hands. Tokoha opened the bag before I could say one word.

I felt bad for the store owner because Tokoha glared at him for doing his job. "Please don't hurt me" he begged, hands folded and head bowed in apology. "You monster!" she yelled at me.

I was shocked before I got somewhat over it. "What?" I asked keeping my voice from stuttering.

"For the last three days I've been coming here, these have been sold out!" she yelled. "Why don't you get here earlier tomorrow. Or better yet, ask me to save you some" I reasoned.

"Easy for you to say. Buying the last for of them for yourself" she shouted.

"Maybe if you weren't so quick to judge you wouldn't be yelling at a man who was doing his job. And yelling at me for buying them for someone else" I said angry at more erroneous claims from her. Kumi ended up stopping our fight.

She suggested something that got our attention anyway. "Just have a Cardfight to see who gets them" she suggested timidly.

"Fine with me. Like I'd lose to a person who jumps to conclusions out of spite" I answered angry for the moment. She always does this around me and yelling at a man for doing his job crossed the line for me.

Scene Change: Park

When we set up the game I wondered what we were doing again. It's just food.

"If I beat you you have to hand over the bag of snacks" Tokoha stated. "You keep jumping to conclusions and yelling at people for no reason. I'm _not_ losing to you" I told her.

"We'll go to a forest on the Green Continent, is that alright for our battle?" she asked. "Do what you wish" I sighed.

"I'm going to liberate that Croquette Bread" Tokoha declared. "Empty declarations now? How trivial" rolling my eyes at her attitude.

We stood the **Vanguard** when the battlefield was set. She stood **_Spring-Heralding Maiden, Ozu_** while I stood **_Gunnergear Dracokid_**.

She rode **_Budding Maiden, Diane_** before I rode **_Masergear Dragon_**. I called another **_Masergear_** to the front left asking the **Vanguard** to attack. She had **_Maiden of Dimorphotheca_** guard against him.

I asked the **Rearguard** **_Masergear_** to attack getting a hit this time. She rode **_Blossoming Maiden, Cela_** before she attacked.

Another unit attacked, a male this time, but I asked **_Steam Maiden, Uluru_** to guard. I rode **_Smokegear_** after the attacks were done. I called two **_Glimmer Breath Dragons_** to the front **Rearguard**.

I asked one of them to attack but Tokoha guarded. I checked for a Drive Trigger getting **_Heart Thump Worker_** , a Critical Unit.

I gave the Critical to **_Smokegear_** asking him to attack. She didn't, or couldn't, guard against **_Smokegear_** _or_ **_Glimmer Breath_**. Kumi was cheering Tokoha on for a Heal Trigger.

She got one so I ended my turn. "Considering just how recently you started playing, you're pretty good" Tokoha praised cockily.

"Thank you" I said before she mentioned Jaime. Said she knew I had something when I beat him. She rode **_Ranunculus Flower Maiden, Ahsha_**.

She had all front row units attack. The front right first taking out my **_Glimmer Breath Dragon_**.

I asked **_Steam Battler, Dadasig_** to guard against the front left **Rearguard**. Tokoha had **_Ahsha_** attack checking the Drive Trigger. She drew a Critical giving me three damage now.

I rode **_Chronojet Dragon_** asking him to attack. She had **_Maiden of Dimorphotheca_** guard again. "You got your act together" I smiled.

"Glad you see that" she told me taking an offensive stance. "I guess Cardfighting runs in the family" I smiled ending my turn.

"Why… did you have to ruin it?" Tokoha asked. I looked up seeing her shaking in anger. I didn't compare her to her brother so why is she upset?

Misae Anjou was a popular Vanguard player, well sought after. Yoshiaki Anjou was the same way.

No matter who she was born to Vanguard should run in her blood. "This is _my_ Cardfight, mine!" she said shaking even harder than before. "It has nothing to do with my brother!" she yelled.

I saw Kumi's face and she was just as confused as me. "You are nothing like him, at least he hears people out" I mumbled under my breath.

She activated the **Generation Zone** where she rode **_Flower Princess of Spring, Arborea_**. I wasn't surprised by her attack. She wasted **_Arborea's_** Skill in misplaced spite.

She put the Unit back where it was before I sighed. "You're nothing like him and I never said you were" I told her.

I liberated the **Generation Zone** seeing the moving space you normally see when you liberate. "Show me the future I'm heading towards, Generation Stride!" I called riding **_Chronoscommand Dragon_**. I activated his Skill removing all of her **Rearguards**.

I placed **_Chronoscommand_** back in the **Generation Zone** before explaining. "I said that Vanguard runs in your blood not that you play like Mamoru. I'm not oblivious to how you feel about being compared to him.

Mrs. Misae and Mr. Yoshiaki must be proud of both of you. I don't think you or Mamoru would be where you are without having grown up together.

Cherish the bonds you have Tokoha, otherwise… they'll be gone" I told her. She was likely remembering something before her gaze turned determined. She activated the **Generation Zone** riding **_Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera_**.

She activated **_Maiden of Gladiolus's_** Generation Break allowing her to call **_Marehope_** from the deck. She put her in the back **Rearguard** behind the **Vanguard**.

She called the same Units she just used to the **Rearguard** thanks to **_Primavera's_** Skill. I asked **_Steam Maiden, Arlim_** to guard against the oncoming attack. **_Gladiolus_** attacked next with a boost from **_Marehope_**.

I asked **_Uluru_** and **_Glimmer Breath_** to guard against the Unit. I activated the **Generation Zone** having **_Faterider_** attack.

"I really wish you remembered or was told, I really did mess up" I sighed when the game ended. "Why are you giving this to me? I was the one who lost" Tokoha inquired when I gave the bag to her.

"I wasn't lying about not eating them by myself. Kamui asked me to get some when I got off work.

I just happen to get off work earlier than you get there" I told her. "Where do you work?" Kumi asked. "At the bakery, it was for a **Quest** but I got small change and points after the first day.

It's been selling out so quickly because I was baking the products" I told them. "Now I have to tell Misaki, Kamui, and Shin that I didn't get the Croquettes" I was not looking forward to it.

I know they heard me despite the fact I was mumbling it. "I was so mean to them" I heard Tokoha realize when I reached my bike. I got on it riding off to **_Card Capital 2_**.

Scene Change: **_Card Capital 2_**

"What do you mean sold out?!" Kamui yelled at me. "What am I gonna tell Misaki?" Shin worried.

He got a call from the mentioned leading the duo to freak out. I took the phone from him with a sigh of annoyance at their reactions. "Hey Misaki" I greeted answering the call for him.

"Hey Chrono, did you get the Croquettes?" she greeted and questioned. "No, Tokoha was mad at me for buying the last ones.

She's been upset the past three days so I gave them to her" I explained. I heard a smacking sound. I turned to see Kamui had his hand on his forehead.

Shin was shaking his head slowly pinching the bridge of his nose. I shook my head in disbelief at their actions.

"Did you get the recipe down at least?" she asked making me nod. "Yes I did, I figured it out yesterday but it won't taste the same" I smiled. "That's fine then, so long as I can try them?

How many more days are you working at the Bakery?" I smiled sadly at that. "Four more days.

The owner is happy to have more business now" I told her happily. "That's good, I look forward to trying the Croquette" she commented before hanging up. I looked up to see Tokoha and Kumi at the door with shocked expressions.

I so hope they didn't hear the whole conversation since I got here. Tokoha ran in bowing deeply as she apologized for jumping to conclusions again.

"It's fine" I told her annoyed that they arrived at the wrong time. She handed me money for the Croquettes. When I tried to refuse she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Why didn't she just eat them and go home?! That's what normal people do.

 **~Vanguard G~**

I had agreed to help a young man named Ogawa find a girl he'd fallen for. He explained it in detail and he did the moves she made. I smiled covering it when he told me not to look at him like that.

"I'm sorry" I told him before we sat down at a table. "I haven't seen her since then" Ogawa explained.

"I've been coming back everyday since asking Kamui if he's seen anyone matching her description. No luck though" he told me. "It would help if you knew her name" Kamui shrugged dismissively.

"You didn't even ask her name?" I asked confused. How can someone fall for someone else then not ask their name?

"So I track her down and give it back to her?" I asked standing up. "Well… umm… yes" he said. "You are clueless Chrono" Tokoha said getting my attention.

"What?" I asked unsure what she means. "Allow me to explain" she told me.

"He met a beautiful girl when he was Cardfighting and fell in love. Now he wants to reunite with her" Tokoha said dreamily. "Don't tell the whole world about it" Ogawa said standing abruptly.

He sat back down after a moment his whole face going bright red. "Cardfighting made that chance possible.

It's like a Vanguard fairytale" Tokoha said. "I don't understand that" I told her. He can try looking himself or next time ask the name of the person he falls for.

"Put yourself in his shoes" Tokoha suggested. "No! I am not doing that again" I told her shaking my head.

"The one person I fell for doesn't even remember me. Lost all their memories of me one day. I see them every day and it's the same for them.

I can't even talk to them like I used because of it. I asked that wanting him to tell me the reason himself without me having to guess.

Do not tell me I'm clueless when it comes to falling for someone" I told her. That shocked all of them for some reason. I looked at the card hearing **_Nociel_** say her fighter's name, and more.

'Hinako, she's a cheerleader. She was participating in a cheerleading competition at one of the schools nearby' I smiled.

"You have to find the girl and get him to impress her when they meet. That's the true purpose of this **Quest** " Shion told me. He acted like he knows everything.

"Why are you even getting involved in this?" I asked annoyed now. "We're going to help you find this girl" Tokoha told me.

"No way, nu-uh, not happening" I told them crossing my arms to make an 'x' as I shook my head. "It'll be faster by myself" I told them. They walked past me with Tokoha taking the card as she passed.

"What? Are you dropping out?" she asked arms crossed as they turned to me.

"No, I'd find her easier without your guys's help" I told them stubbornly. I took the card from her quickly but carefully. I don't want to hurt **_Nociel_**.

"Who do you want to help you?" Shion asked Ogawa. "So long as I get to see her I don't care who helps.

Whoever is the first to give her the card gets the points" Ogawa informed. When did this turn into a **Quest**? "It's a girl around our age, plays Vanguard, and uses the **_Angel Feather Clan_**?

It's not a lot to go on" Shion listed asking if there was anything else. "Well she did have a purse charm of Olivier Gaillard from the Euro League" Ogawa answered.

"He's Aichi's friend, isn't he?" I asked taking my phone out. I went through my contacts finding him. "This is him, right?" I asked showing it to him.

"Yeah, nice shot of him to" Ogawa praised. I took the picture when I dropped Shion off at the Kiba Household.

It was taken in front of our school. "Thank you, took it myself" I smiled proudly. "Now, what event was there only on that day?" I asked.

"What will that do?" Tokoha asked. "She was only here that one day.

She must've been in town for something only on that date" Shion devised. "Nice job" I smiled turning my head to smile at him. I saw him doing something on his **_FICA_** making me frown.

Please no plan, his plan'll backfire. He sent out a **Quest** calling all **_Angel Feather_** users to the **Card Shop**.

Time Skip: One Hour Later

Yep, bad idea. "I hate crowds" I grumbled moving to a corner away from everyone. Kamui said I could come over to the other side of the counter which I took immediately.

"Who would've thought so many people would show up?" Tokoha said. "I did" I told her.

"His identity wasn't kept secret and it's the identity of a person who is popular with the female population. The ruling gender of the **_Angel Feather Clan_** , here and on **_Cray_** " I told her. Tokoha started chatting with the girls after a while.

"Is there a computer here I could use Kamui?" I asked when Tokoha said she was getting more done than me. "You can use the store's.

Are you even competing with them?" he asked. "No, it was originally just something I wanted to do for him. It wasn't a **Quest** until they showed up" I answered searching the events in town.

There were twenty **Quests** , two Vanguard events. A bunch of sports clubs for three schools in the area, and three cheerleading competitions.

One for elementary school kids, one for Junior High kids, and another for college kids. I clicked the Junior High one finding a picture of the winners. 'That's her' **_Nociel_** said in spirit form pointing to a light brunette with hazel eyes.

I asked Ogawa over turning the computer for him to look at her. "That's her!" Ogawa exclaimed.

That got Shion's attention. Tokoha was busy with a map. "Who's her?" he questioned before I pointed to the girl.

"This is Hinako" I told him. "So that's her name?

Hinako?" Ogawa asked, I nodded. "She's a cheerleader from another town. She was here for a Cheerleading Competition, which her team won" I smiled.

"She's at one of the Hospitals" Tokoha told us. "Are any of them cheerleaders?" I asked her.

"I don't know, why?" she asked leaning in. I had to lean back so she wouldn't be in my face. "She's a cheerleader.

I mentioned the events that were only in town for that day. I clicked the easiest one to find her and it was right" I told her.

"Where does she live?" Tokoha asked making me sigh. "Why would this site have a home address or a personal number of a _cheerleader_ Tokoha?" I asked. Cheerleaders are popular and she looks to be 'a woman who appears sweet, approachable, and engaging' the one more likely to be stalked.

"There are seven schools that participated in the competition. Shion?" I asked getting his attention.

"Could you possibly find out which stores in these areas sell or sold Olivier purse charms?" I asked. "Sure but don't you want the points?" he asked. "No, I was never in it for points" I told him blandly.

I listed off the areas before he grabbed his laptop from his bag. I heard fast clicking before Tokoha asked what she could do.

"Find a way to get anything else about her from the girl you were talking to and from Ogawa. It should be easy for an Anjou, right?" I smiled. She nodded determined to do so.

"There is only one area that has sold Olivier Gaillard purse charms" Shion informed. "Are you able to find what's in walking distance of the store?

Make sure it's still in the walking distance of the school to if you can" I told him. "She said that it was 'Hospitality' not hospital" Tokoha told me. The store was empty so we weren't bothering anyone.

"You should be happy then. There are 110 to 115 girls in Junior High involved with hospitals" I told her.

"There's a Hair Salon, a condo, an apartment, and two housing blocks in both areas" Shion told me. "We should check the Hair Salon first" I told them. "Why?" Ogawa asked when Tokoha thanked the green-haired girl for her time.

"A cheerleader is bound to go to a Hair Salon at some point. What is the name and address of the Hair Salon?" I asked Shion.

"It's named… **_Omotenashi_** " he answered. "Didn't even think about that" I smiled shocked. Omotenashi is the Japanese spirit of hospitality and service.

I exited the tab thanking Kamui. "Lead the way Shion" I smiled asking Tokoha to hurry up.

Scene Change: Block Away From **_Omotenashi_**

*Rumble Rumble* The noise made us stop walking. Shion and I looked to Tokoha asking if she was hungry. "Of course I am! I haven't eaten all day" she blushed.

I sighed before speaking. "You have a coupon for a restaurant up ahead.

You can use that to pay for you and I can pay for Shion and me" I negotiated. She agreed to that but Shion told me that I didn't have to. "You didn't bring money did you?" I asked knowing he didn't.

"Well no…" "Then I'm paying for you" I smiled leaving no room for any version of refusal. We walked some ways before entering the restaurant.

"What size do you want Shion" I asked easily when we were seated. "A small one" was all he said. I told the waitress our order and Tokoha told her her's.

Tokoha got a small one with chicken and Shion got a small one with green onions. I got a large one with green onions.

I cooked them all just right doing mine last. I plated Shion and Tokoha's before I started cooking mine. "I don't get the chance to eat things like this at home" Shion said making me smile.

"It's a day for firsts then" I smiled. "How much did it cost you?

I should know how much I should pay you back for" Shion said. "Don't worry about it, it was only 23.9% of what I had in my pocket anyway" I smiled. "How much?" Shion pressed.

"1589.31 Yen"** I answered plating my food. "As I said not much" I told him finishing my food.

I looked back at them seeing shocked expressions. "How much did you have to start with?" they asked. "Just 6634.25 Yen" I answered seeing they were only half way finished.

When they were finished they voiced their approval. "That hit the spot.

I _will_ pay you back for this" Shion said dabbing a napkin over his mouth. "I feel better now that I've eaten" Tokoha voiced leaning back with a content sigh. "Now that we've eaten we should go to **_Omotenashi_** " I told them.

"That's right!" "The **Quest**!" Tokoha exclaimed before Shion finished. We left the restaurant and headed to the Hair Salon.

Scene Change: **_Omotenashi_**

"Hello?" Tokoha greeted when she opened the door. "Hello, we'd like to speak to you about Hinako" I smiled when the owner greeted us. "Okay" the brunette man told us.

He motioned for us to wait in the back so we did. "What do you want to know about my daughter?

Did she do something wrong?" the man asked when he sat down across from me. "No, she forgot her **_Battle Cupid, Nociel_** at our local **Card Shop**. It was when she was in the area for a Cheerleading Competition" I told him dismissing the idea with a wave of my hand.

"I see, she normally helps me around the salon but she's at a competition right now. She's been cheerleading since she was young.

I think she could get a scholarship with it" he informed. He sounded proud of his daughter. "I see do you know where?" I asked.

"Of course!" he told us the name of the building so I texted it to Ogawa. "Thank you for your time" I smiled leaving with the other two.

"Come again anytime!" he called when he followed us to the door. I got a text from Ogawa not long after. "He'll meet us there" I informed the two.

Time Skip: Almost Sunset

"Hey Ogawa! Are you… hiding?" I asked when we reached him. "There she is!" he exclaimed pointing to a group of girls.

"She's prettier in person, he doesn't have a chance" you should _not_ have said that. "I know she's too good for a loser like me! Just give her the card already!" Ogawa yelled. "You're not a loser Ogawa" I told him glaring at Shion.

"The whole point of this was to have you give her the card" Tokoha told him. "I'll give the points to anyone who gives it to her" he bargained.

"That still isn't the point" Shion told him. "Just give it here" I yanked the card carefully from his grasp. "That's mean of you Chrono" Tokoha told me.

"You were lying when you said you weren't in it for the points" Shion accused. They didn't even know what I was going to do with it.

I took my deck from my back pocket taking the top four from it. I held them up separating them to show them it was four. I shuffled **_Nociel_** in with whatever cards were there.

This surprised and confused all three of them. "Pick a card, if it's **_Battle Cupid, Nociel_** you give it to her" I told him.

"No" he declined feebly. "You like her right?" I asked getting his attention. "Yes" he answered making me smile.

"Then listen to this and don't make the same mistake I did" I told him smiling softly. I quoted Mark Zuckerberg after I told him that.

"'The biggest risk is not taking any risk… In a world that changing really quickly, the only strategy that is guaranteed to fail is not taking risks'"

He told me three days ago he's a fan of quotes. Any quote he analyzes, if he deems them true, he takes to heart. "Okay!" he said determined after a few seconds.

He picked a card, eyes closed. When he opened them he was stuttering the card's name in shock.

" ** _B-B-B-Battle Cupid, Nociel_**!" he stuttered making me smile. "Fate falls on you, this was meant to be. Whether you pass or fail from now on is based on your next choices" I smiled.

"Thank you so much Chrono! I'm glad I met you last week" Ogawa said before asking for my **_FICA_**. We had left our **_FICAs_** with him because we couldn't accept a **Quest** right away from another **Card Shop**.

"When you went to **_Omotenashi_** I made the **Quest** like you suggested Chrono. Turns out it was easier than you agreeing to it separately. You get:

' ** _Nociel Quest: Taking Charge_** '

Chrono" he told me signing my **_FICA_**. He asked for Tokoha's and Shion's **_FICA_** to confusing them. I figured from the title he made more than one **Quest**.

Aichi told me that Kamui made him make three to make sure we worked together. If we didn't, and he saw we did, we wouldn't get any points.

"' ** _Nociel Quest: Most Compliant to Work in a Group_** ' goes to Shion" he said signing Shion's **_FICA_**.

"And ' ** _Nociel Quest: Most Willing to Cooperate Against Initial Intentions_** ' goes to Tokoha" he informed signing her **_FICA_**.

"What is this?" they both asked in confusion. "When you guys left Kamui taught me how to make Subquests for a specific group. All I had to do was make the initial **Quest** and add your names.

He said it was a good way to reward group work" Ogawa explained. "Thank you all" Ogawa said walking away after giving us our **_FICAs_** back.

"I increased the number of points and divided it because of the teamwork you showed" he informed before we looked at our **_FICAs_**. I got 600 points, Shion 575, and Tokoha 550. When we looked up he was already talking to her.

He was nervous of course, anyone gets nervous when talking to a crush. "You helped him believe in himself, what a surprise, and with a quote" Tokoha said.

"He takes quotes he believes to state the truth to heart" too bad I can't. We walked back to town when Shion asked more questions. "Why did you work with us when you were so against it?

Didn't you want the points?" he asked making me sigh. "No reason really" I answered dismissively.

"I figured since you weren't gonna give up I might as well take advantage of it. I don't know how helping a friend turned into a **Quest** so quickly though" I sighed. "What do you mean?

Wasn't it a **Quest** to begin with?" Tokoha asked making me shake my head. "No, I met Ogawa a week ago.

We became friends and I tried getting him to tell me why he was there every day. He told me today what was wrong and I told him I would help" I answered shrugging dismissively. "It was a pretty sneaky move you pulled with the cards" Shion accused with a smile.

I was confused before he explained. "Don't be shy! You had four other copies of that card in your pocket" Shion told me.

"You did that?" Tokoha asked making me frown. "Are you guys that much of an idiot?" I asked stopping when they did. "I took out my _deck_ , picked four cards from the top, didn't even look.

What are the chances I would have a _single_ **_Angel Feather_** Unit in a **_Gear Chronicle_** deck?" I asked. "Less than 1.3% chance" I told them continuing.

"With your logic how would he give her her **_Nociel_** card? They all look the same" I told them. "Well that's mean" Tokoha said walking ahead with Shion.

"Didn't you say that it was like a Vanguard fairy tale Tokoha?" I asked making her stop, and Shion to. If Vanguard let it happen twice it's bound to be right?

And as Mary Tyler Moore once said:

'Take Chances, make mistakes. That's how you grow. Pain nourishes your courage. You have to fail in order to practice being brave'"

I quoted. They sighed simultaneously before I caught up with them. "You guys are the ones who kept jumping to conclusions today" I told them making them look away.

They gave a half-hearted apology annoying me. I got a text from Ogawa telling me that they exchanged numbers to talk.

It made me smile. I was happy for him, and for her. I hope **_Nociel_** is doing okay now, being back with her fighter after a month and all.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this at 7:53 A.M. on October, 18, 2017. I wasn't planning on this being more than 5100 words but oh well. Long chapter to say farewell, for a while, not forever.**

 ***The owner mentions Chrono by name because he's still working for him. And the shops more popular than ever with his recipes and cooking.**

 ****Includes Tax and a 10% tip. Used my Tip Calculator and Currency Converter for this.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading.**


	14. More Than Vanguard Fans

**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. I intend to edit the previous chapters to get a hang of this story again. Terrible title, I know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vanguard G or its characters**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: More Than Vanguard Fans

Chrono's POV

"You'll thank me" Kamui told us when he slid a DVD case in front of Tokoha and I. That's **_Team Caesar_** if I remember correctly. Aichi talked about them a lot. I looked at it before raising an eyebrow at Kamui.

"It's awesome! I promise!" feels like he's advertising. "Earth Defense Squad Caesar?" so it is **_Team Caesar_**. "They're the members of **_Team Caesar_** " Tokoha said making me nod.

"Aichi talked about them but I didn't know it was them" I frowned. "Did he talk about them winning the Vanguard National Championship?" Tokoha asked.

I shrugged at this. "Don't think so… actually yeah.

He mainly talked about them being friends though" I told her looking at the disk again. " ** _Team Caesar_**!" Shin yelled before pointing to a girl with a ponytail on the case. "This is Yuri Usui and her stoic brother Gai" he informed pointing to a guy with blackish bluish hair.

"Their ringleader is Kenji Mitsusada, or The Emperor" Shin finished making me smile. "We just received a shipment of their new movie" he sounded excited making me feel the same way. "Why would they be starring in a movie?" maybe they wanted to Tokoha. "They were in Singapore to spread the message of how fun Vanguard is and this… is the result" Shin said grabbing out a box.

"This is how many preorders we got" Shin said before we looked in the box. I was surprised to see that so many people wanted to watch it already. I decided I might as well take one home to watch since I have nothing else to do. When I got home I opened the DVD Player in the living room putting the disk in.

'Emperor FILM' was displayed on the screen in a variety of colors before the movie started. It was funny what Gai said. The world must not want him to eat if the siren goes off when he's eating enough to annoy him.

Time Skip: After a While*

I liked the movie so far, it was intense and full of action. How they're deceived so quickly is funny though.

*Beep* *Beep* "Time to take a shower" I paused the movie getting up. I went to take a shower because of the electronic voice.

After ten minutes in the shower I got out and changed. I put on my navy blue V-neck shirt, blue jeans, and dark green jacket. I continued watching the movie and it was great.

If I ever see them I've got to applaud them for their performance. I went to bed intending on returning the movie tomorrow. I like it, it's great, but I don't keep movies or anything at the apartment that isn't from home. Mikuru wants nothing to do with Vanguard anyway, not that I can blame her.

Time Skip: Next Day

Walking into Card Capital 2 I placed the movie on the counter sliding towards Kamui. "How'd you like the movie Chrono?" he sounds hopeful. "It was great!" I smiled. "How quickly Yuri and Gai turned on each other without thinking things through was funny.

I did love the part where Gai came back to the team, so that was great" I smiled. "I see, I'll be sure to let you know when the sequel will be released" Kamui smirked. I was happy a sequel was coming out.

"Hey Kamui, long time no see" I heard a familiar voice say. "What are you doing here?" Kamui was surprised but I was to.

"We haven't been here in a while so we popped in to say hello" Kenji explained. "Well I'm glad you did, this is Chrono and Tokoha" Kamui introduced.

I waved at them before Kenji came over with the others. "Are you Chrono Shindou by any chance?" Kenji asked and I nodded. "Oh! It is so good to finally meet you!" Yuri squealed grabbing my hands in hers.

"Aichi gave us three of your books to read, we just love **_The Chronicles of the Dimensional Policeman_** " Yuri said making me look away. "The ending is great! How he gets the girl and saves the multiverse just before the Void takes hold" Kenji told me. "Thanks, I watched your movie yesterday. It was the best movie I ever watched" I complimented.

"Really? I thought some of it was a bit cliché" Yuri asked and I shrugged. "The part about you and Gai fighting and not stopping to think was cliché. As well as Gai coming back but it was great overall" I told them.

"That's kind of you Chrono, could you sign our books?" Gai asked before they all held out their books. "Um… sure" I sweat dropped feeling a little embarrassed. I signed their books with my pen name: Chronos Time.

"Well I have to go, see you guys" I waved before leaving the store. That's embarrassing since no one knows who writes those books besides the editor and the people Aichi is friends with.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, no idea when I finished writing this and I meant to post on Sunday but apparently Transformers is a lot more interesting than editing a story.**

 ***I don't like this episode so I'm skipping the parts Chrono isn't in**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading, see you in the edited chapters on February 4, 2018**


End file.
